Cast to the Shadows
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: The town of Domino is in turmoil. Yami Bakura and Yami Marik have been killing many innocent people. Meanwhile Kaiba creates a new duel robot, the D2. It also turns out that D2 has a flaw...causing it to want to kill humans! Story Completed!
1. A Dark Beginning

Cast to the Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takashi does. However, the D2 is my creation and copyright.  
  
Note: This fan fiction is not meant to offend Goths. If you are offended and you're a Goth, I apologize.  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Days Ahead  
  
On Domino High School's Basketball Court two figures with duel disks stand face to face.  
  
First figure: Ready to die mortal?  
  
Second figure: You don't scare me. You're just that woos Bakura. Ha, like I'm scared of you.  
  
Yami Bakura: So you do know who I am. You shall die. Goths like you aren't an asset to the world.  
  
Goth: Screw you it's time to duel.  
  
Bakura 4000/Goth 4000  
  
Bakura: You may begin. The weakling should always go first.  
  
Goth: All right you twisted bastard. I summon Opticlops in attack mode! Opticlops: 1800/1700.  
  
Goth: My Opticlops will rip through you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh so you think that creature makes you powerful? I set one monster in defense mode.  
  
Goth: That's pathetic! I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode!  
  
Zombyra: 2100/1800. Effect: Loses 200 attack points every time it attacks.  
  
Goth: Opticlops attack his monster!  
  
Opticlops: (smashes Yami Bakura's monster. Revealed as Ryu-Kishin).  
  
Goth: That's such a weak monster. Direct attack Zebra!  
  
Dark Zebra: (rams his horn into Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn you.  
  
Bakura 2250/Goth 4000  
  
Goth: You do suck. Go or just walk away and cry.  
  
Bakura: I will set another monster and another card.  
  
Goth: Again with the setting! I sacrifice my monsters to summon Lord of Darkness Ha Des!  
  
Ha Des: 2600/2500. Effect: Cannot be special summoned.  
  
Goth: Now attack his monster!  
  
Ha Des: (slashes claw and reveals Headless Knight)  
  
Yami Bakura: You seem to be doing fairly well but now I activate Destiny Board!  
  
Destiny Board: (A Ouija board appears [those things that have an arrow that points to letters to spell things] with the letter D at the top) Effect: When a five-letter word is spelled the opponent loses automatically.  
  
Yami Bakura: Now that it's my turn another letter is added  
  
Destiny Board: D E  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I shall set yet another monster.  
  
Goth: Stop setting! I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!  
  
Dark Blade: 1800/1600.  
  
Goth: Ha Des attack his monster!  
  
Ha Des: (attacks and reveals Portrait's Secret)  
  
Goth: Dark Blade, direct attack!  
  
Dark Blade: (slashes Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami Bakura: (bleeding) Fuck...that hurt...  
  
Goth: Now look at your life points. (Points finger at duel disk) Soon you'll lose even more. (Takes out switchblade and begins to lick it)  
  
Bakura 450/Goth 4000  
  
Yami Bakura: You and I aren't so different. Maybe we can be friends in your next life. For now I add another letter.  
  
Destiny Board: D E A  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I will summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode and play Dark Hole!  
  
Monsters: Ragraah! (all are sucked into the deep black hole)  
  
Goth: Ha, you're wide open and next turn I can direct attack and beat you.  
  
Yami Bakura: My turn isn't over. I play Card Destruction. We must discard our hands.  
  
Both: (discard hands and draw new ones)  
  
Goth: Shit, I don't have a monster! Uh, and all these magic cards suck.  
  
Yami Bakura: I guess you're just unlucky.  
  
Goth: I set one card.  
  
Yami Bakura: I add the second to last letter to Destiny Board!  
  
Destiny Board: D E A T  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I play Monster Reborn and revive Dragon Zombie.  
  
Dragon Zombie: 1600/0.  
  
Yami Bakura: There are three fiends in my graveyard: Headless Knight, Portrait's Secret and Ryu-Kishin. That means I can summon Dark Necrofear by sacrificing my Dragon!  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800. Effect: Can only be summoned when 3 fiend type monsters are in the graveyard. When this monster is destroyed it becomes and equip magic card to one monster with the effect "this card reduces the equipped monster's attack by 500."  
  
Yami Bakura: Direct attack Necrofear!  
  
Dark Necrofear: (runs at Goth and punches him)  
  
Goth: (falls over and rises, bleeding) You mother fucking bastard (he spits into the dirt).  
  
Bakura 450/Goth 1800  
  
Yami Bakura: Make your move.  
  
Goth: Ha! I set a monster. I'm now protected from you.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're pretty stupid. I add the final letter to Destiny Board!  
  
Destiny Board: D E A T H  
  
Goth: It spells "Death!"  
  
Yami Bakura: And that is precisely what you are about to experience.  
  
Goth: No way (draws knife)  
  
Yami Bakura: Pathetic. (runs up and knocks knife from Goth's hands. He picks it up, pushes him to the ground and stabs him in the heart). You deserved to die. (licks blood off the knife and puts in Goth's hands) The police will think it's suicide. You're depressed anyway. (Walks away laughing)  
  
Note: I know that in America the Destiny Board spells FINAL but I prefer the Japanese version because it's more suitable for this story. (It ain't rated PG-13 for nothing) 


	2. Kaiba's Invention

Chapter 2: Kaiba's invention. Meet D2  
  
High-Elf Swordsman (HES): I realize the level of violence and swearing in the previous for understanding. chapter of my story. I anyone was offended I apologize. I will try to cut back on the swearing but there will still be some and there will still be a level of violence. Also I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh but the D2 is my creation. Thank you for understanding.  
  
The scene is Seto Kaiba's workshop in his mansion. He is holding a screwdriver and tinkering with a machine of some sort. Suddenly someone walks in. Figure: Hi big bro.  
  
Kaiba: Hey Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Come on, Seto. We'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!  
  
Kaiba: I'm not going today. I have to test my newest invention. (Kaiba puts the machine on the floor. It is a custom built version of his duel disk) D2, initialize! (A door opens in the room and a robot enters. It straps the duel disk, already loaded with cards, onto its arm)  
  
D2: Hello Master Kaiba. I am ready to duel you.  
  
Mokuba: I guess I'll see ya. (Looks at watch). Shit, I'm late!  
  
Kaiba: Watch your language! Eight year olds could be reading this even though its rated PG-13 and some people might be offended!  
  
Mokuba: (yelling) Sorry!  
  
D2: Shall we begin? (Draws five cards)  
  
Kaiba: (straps his own duel disk with deck onto arm) I believe we shall.  
  
Both: Duel!  
  
Kaiba 4000/D2 4000  
  
Kaiba: I'll start with Vorse Raider in attack mode!  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/1200.  
  
D2: Then I'll set one monster to defend myself as well as two other cards in magic/trap area.  
  
Kaiba: I will summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Spear Dragon: 1900/0. Effect: Does damage even if monster is in defense mode. Must switch to defense mode after attacking.  
  
Kaiba: Now Spear Dragon attacks your face down creature!  
  
D2: My Cyber Jar. All monsters on the field are destroyed and we must now pick up 5 cards and summon any level four or lower monsters.  
  
Both: (draw cards and place them)  
  
D2: I have played Seven Colored Fish and Great Angus in attack mode.  
  
Kaiba: I've chosen Kaiser Seahorse and two other monsters face down.  
  
D2: Now for my turn I will sacrifice my monsters to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode.  
  
Red Eyes: 2400/2000  
  
D2: Now I activate my face down card, Dragon Nails to raise my dragon's attack to 3000. Now attack Kaiser Seahorse.  
  
Red Eyes: (opens mouth a lets out a huge ball of fire that engulfs Kaiba's monster)  
  
Kaiba 3400/D2 4000  
  
Kaiba: No great loss. I sacrifice my monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Blue Eyes: 3000/2500  
  
D2: Sir, our dragon's are equal both would die. Kaiba: Wrong. Now I play De- Spell on Dragon Nails lowering Red Eyes back to 2400 points. Now attack Blue Eyes!  
  
Blue Eyes: (roars and opens its mouth. A ball of energy begins to form and is blown as White Lightning to destroy Red Eyes)  
  
Kaiba 3400/D2 3400  
  
D2: Now we're equal. It will set one monster in defense mode.  
  
Kaiba: You fool! I summon Boar Soldier to the field in attack mode!  
  
Boar soldier: 2000/500 Effect: If your opponent controls at least one monster this monster loses 1000 attack points.  
  
Kaiba: Blue Eyes attack his set monster!  
  
D2: My Man-Eater Bug swallows your Blue Eyes.  
  
Man-Eater Bug: (swallows Blue Eyes and disappears)  
  
Kaiba: Boar Soldier will attack directly.  
  
Boar Soldier: (raises stone club and smashes D2)  
  
Kaiba 3400/D2 1400  
  
D2: Good move, sir. You are winning. However, I am about to turn the tables. I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1200. Effect: Lowers a monster's attack by 500.  
  
D2: Now your Boar loses 1000 attack points. Rocket Warrior, lower his attack even more!  
  
Rocket Warrior: (flies into Boar and lowers attack to 500)  
  
D2: Now destroy his monster!  
  
Rocket Warrior: (flies into Boar Soldier and blasts it to bits)  
  
Kaiba 2400/D2 1200  
  
Kaiba: I admire your skills but I have to beat you. You are programmed to use the cards you are equipped with to the best of your ability and can analyze opponent's weaknesses. But I am a tough one to analyze. Now I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. Battle Ox: 1700/1000  
  
Kaiba: Attack the Rocket Warrior.  
  
Battle Ox: (raises his ax and slashes through Rocket Warrior)  
  
Kaiba 2400/D2 1200  
  
D2: I admire your skill, sir. However, now I activate Scapegoat.  
  
Scapegoat: Effect: Creates 4 0/0 Goat counters in defense mode.  
  
D2: They shall protect me while I set this other card. Now I play Final Flame.  
  
Hinotama: Effect: Damage opponent's life points by 1000. (A great wall of flame engulfs Kaiba. He steps back even though the flames are holograms)  
  
Kaiba: 1400/D2 1200  
  
Kaiba: Our life points are almost equal. However, I shall be the winner. Now I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode.  
  
Blackland Fire Dragon: 1500/800.  
  
Kaiba: Each one shall attack a Scapegoat.  
  
Kaiba's monsters: (slash two of the four goats to pieces)  
  
D2: I shall pass this turn for I have no cards that are worth playing.  
  
Kaiba: I will now destroy you! I summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in attack mode.  
  
Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 1300/2000.  
  
Kaiba: My two dragons shall destroy your remaining goats.  
  
Kaiba's dragons: (breath fire that engulfs the small furry creatures)  
  
D2: A fine move master.  
  
Kaiba: Now Battle Ox direct attack!  
  
Battle Ox: (slashes D2)  
  
Kaiba 0/D2 0  
  
Kaiba: How can that be?  
  
D2: I activate my trap, Just Desserts. It deals 500 points of damage for each monster on your opponent's field. We tied.  
  
Kaiba: You do seem very well programmed. What am I saying? I programmed you! This gives me a great idea to beat Yugi and his pitiful friends. Come D2.  
  
D2: What do you intend to do master?  
  
Kaiba: You'll see...  
  
Narrator: What is Kaiba planning? Find out in a future chapter of Cast to the Shadows (Chapter 4 will be most likely) 


	3. Marik appears

Chapter 3: Marik's Madness  
  
Same day as Kaiba's test of D2. Time: 12:14. Place: Domino City Museum of History.  
  
A figure is looking at a suit of armor. He is Al Roy, acclaimed Knight and Royalty duelist. He is wearing a duel disk.  
  
Al: This suit demeans the purpose of chivalrous warriors. (Inspects suit) This specimen is clearly a fraudulent reproduction.  
  
Figure: You are clearly a fool.  
  
Al: (turns to figure) Who are you?  
  
Figure: Some call me Marik. (He smiles and draws out the Millennium Rod). Care to duel? (The Millennium symbol is glowing on his head marking him as a Yami)  
  
Al: I wouldn't waste my time with such a commoner. I only duel those that have royal blood. You see I am related to King Henry the Fourth, Queen Mary the First and Prince Albert.  
  
Yami Marik: Well I am related to an ancient group of tomb keeper's. I come from a long line. Anyway some punk with a fancy accent doesn't intimidate me. You're probably scared of how badly I'll beat you.  
  
Al: (angrily) Fine, I shall accept your challenge! Prepare to duel!  
  
Yami Marik: (thinking) This fool doesn't realize that the outcome of this duel will affect his life in more ways than he thinks...  
  
Al 4000/Marik 4000  
  
Al: I am noble so it is my honor to move first. I shall defend myself with a monster in defense mode.  
  
Yami Marik: I am not frightened of what you play. Now I shall summon Drillabo to the field in attack mode.  
  
Drillabo: 1600/1200.  
  
Yami Marik: Attack his monster now!  
  
Drillabo: (rushes at Al's monster and presses its drills into it. However, it is knocked back).  
  
Al 4000/Marik 3600  
  
Al: Ha, my Giant Soldier of Stone shall defend my greatness from your brutal onslaught.  
  
Yami Marik: You think too highly of yourself. And my attacks will only get more brutal.  
  
Al: Well, now I shall set another monster to defend me from your evil attacks.  
  
Yami Marik: Then I shall have to summon my Yaranzo to the field in attack mode equipped with Violet Crystal.  
  
Yaranzo: 1300/1500. W/ Violet Crystal 1600/1800.  
  
Yami Marik: Yaranzo, attack his set monster!  
  
Al: Ha, it's like a peasant to try and revolt. Now you've revealed my Penguin Knight!  
  
Penguin Knight: 900/700 effect: When flipped, returns 2 monsters to the owner's hand.  
  
Yami Marik: You call yourself royal yet you keep a flightless bird in your deck? Pathetic.  
  
Al: Well, it's still a knight. Anyway, Yaranzo and Drillabo return to your hand.  
  
Yami Marik: That's ok with me. I'll just have to set a trap card.  
  
Al: You soon shall fall! I switch my Soldier of Stone into attack mode and summon Little Swordsman of Aile in attack mode!  
  
Little Swordsman of Aile: 700/1300 Effect: Sacrifice one monster to increase this monster's attack by 800.  
  
Al: Now my monsters shall attack you directly!  
  
Al's monsters: (slash Marik with their swords)  
  
Little Swordsman of Aile: Hee hee!  
  
Al 4000/Marik 1600  
  
Al: I've already removed half your life points. I believe the winner is clear.  
  
Yami Marik: Yes, I shall win. For now I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offering! Now I shall pay 1000 life points to special summon Yaranzo, Drillabo and Melkit the Four Faced Beast to the field!  
  
Al 4000/Marik 100  
  
Melkit the Four Faced Beast: 1500/1200  
  
Al: Are you trying to kill yourself? You have almost no life points left. You are going to lose.  
  
Yami Marik: Wrong, for now I shall sacrifice my monsters in order to summon a beast you've never encountered before!  
  
Marik's monster: Raaagh! (Thunder is heard and the room darkens. A large shining creature appears).  
  
Al: No, it can't be. I have heard of this creature. My ancestors, the British Crown, often sent archeologists to Egypt to take their treasure. They spoke of carvings of great unstoppable beasts!  
  
Yami Marik: Now to get revenge for the ravaging of my homeland! Get ready my Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 4400/3900  
  
Yami Marik: Attack him with the full fury of all Egypt!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: Graaah! (Opens mouth and blasts out a heavy stream of yellow flame. It engulfs Al destroying the Little Swordsman) Al: (falls to ground. Stutters) I...still...have a few...life points...  
  
Al 300/Marik 100  
  
Yami Marik: I think you're incorrect. Now I play the magic card Hinotama dealing you 500 life point damage!  
  
Al 0/Marik 100  
  
Al: No! No way! A common peasant couldn't beat one as great as myself!  
  
Yami Marik: I'm afraid you've lost. So now, (takes out Millennium Rod) you shall suffer the consequences. (Rod turns into a dagger. Approaches Al)  
  
Al: No! (Dagger is plunged into his forehead.  
  
Yami Marik: (draws out dagger and turns it back into rod.) That's one down...  
  
What does Marik mean? Could he be trying to kill a certain number of people? Find out in a future chapter of Cast to the Shadows! 


	4. Kaiba's Plot

Chapter 4: Kaiba's Plan  
  
HES: In this chapter you'll find out about Kaiba's plan from chapter 2. Mokuba: Yeah it's... HES: (smacks him on head) Don't tell them! Mokuba: (rubs head) Sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but D2 is my own original creation.  
  
3:07 PM the same day. Kaiba's Mansion.  
  
Mokuba: (walks in) I'm home big brother.  
  
Kaiba: (sitting in chair) Hi Mokuba. Now I'm ready to reveal my evil plan to finally get Yugi and his friends.  
  
Mokuba: What is it?  
  
Kaiba: Remember that project I was talking about this morning?  
  
Mokuba: (rubs head) Oh yeah. Didn't you call it D2?  
  
Kaiba: Yes. Now, D2's emerge! (The wall starts to shake and a panel opens revealing five D2 robots)  
  
Group of D2s: Hello Master Seto and master Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: It called me master! Cool, it has to listen to me. D2, go and beat up my math teacher, she gave me too much homework!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, these are billion dollar robots and it took me almost two months to write their program! Don't ruin my invention!  
  
Mokuba: Well actually some kid named (name and address withheld) invented it.  
  
Kaiba: Regardless. I have programmed the D2 to analyze the best strategy to beat its opponent as efficiently as possible. I have also equipped each one with a special deck to counter four duelists: Yugi Muto, Marik Ishtar, Joey Wheeler and Bakura Ryou.  
  
Mokuba: Why Bakura?  
  
Kaiba: I feel like it. Anyway I'm not going to waste my time on Mai, Weevil or any of those others who only duel once per season.  
  
Mokuba: But what about the fifth one?  
  
Kaiba: That's D2 Prime, the original. He has a slightly better program and he is the one who duels me.  
  
Mokuba: But Yugi and the others will never agree to duel D2.  
  
Group of D2s: Incorrect. (Chest panel opens to reveal about 100 rare cards)  
  
Kaiba: No duelist could resist these cards. Some of them are no longer printed.  
  
Mokuba: Wow Seto, you sure think these things through.  
  
Kaiba: Thanks, Mokuba. Now D2s, seek your victims!  
  
Group of D2s: Affirmative. (Walk out door of mansion)  
  
HES: Because I watch a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho (which I don't own either) I decided from now own to make a "Next time" thing. (Clears throat) Next time on "Cast to the Shadows", Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are hard at work killing people. Many innocents are falling to them in and out of duels. Can anyone stop them? (Will include at least one duel each with a special appearance by the police). 


	5. The Death Toll

Chapter 5: Shadow Over Domino  
  
An alleyway in northern Domino city. That night, 8:12 P.M. Two figures are in the alley. One is a ten-year-old boy holding crouching on the ground in fear. The other looks to be a teenager of about sixteen or seventeen.  
  
Boy: Please, don't hurt me mister. (Holds out deck) I'll give you my deck just go away.  
  
Teen: Your cards are pathetic! Why do you think I beat you? Now it's time to pay. (Draws out Millennium Rod and turns it into a dagger) Now it's time to meet Anubis. Don't worry, dying is painless.  
  
Boy: (covers eyes) Mommy...Mommy!  
  
Yami Marik: (stabs boy with dagger and transforms back into rod form) That gives me twenty kills, even. (Walks out of alley)  
  
Man in Shadows: Good job.  
  
Yami Marik: What's your number Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: I have twenty-five.  
  
Yami Marik: Hmm...I need to work a bit harder.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, our little contest ends in two days.  
  
Yami Marik: (puts a finger to his lips) Do you hear that?  
  
Yami Bakura: (points at a speeding police car) Look out!  
  
Police: (jump out of car and draw pistols) You're under arrest.  
  
Yami Marik: How'd they know? (Turns to Bakura and raises and eyebrow)  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, that one woman did manage to escape...  
  
Police: Surrender. You can't escape.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll handle this. (Ring starts to glow) I summon forth Giant Soldier of Stone! (A large rock creature appears in front of them)  
  
Police chief: Fire! (Police begin to shoot but the rock monster blocks the bullets)  
  
Yami Marik: Now it's my turn. (Raises Millennium Rod)  
  
Police: Master Marik. (Turn around and drop pistols. They run into the street and are hit by a truck)  
  
Yami Marik: (moves finger up and down) That gives me another ten giving me 30.  
  
Yami Bakura: I need to get to work. (Walks off)  
  
Yami Marik: As do I. (walks opposite direction) Twenty minutes later at a restaurant in uptown Domino.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Goes up to counter) May I have a cup of blood?  
  
Cashier: You think you're funny or something? Get the hell out.  
  
Yami Bakura: How about I drink yours! (Lunges at the Cashier who dodges and kicks him in the stomach)  
  
Cashier: Next time don't try that on a Kung Fu Blackbelt.  
  
Yami Bakura: Perhaps my physical strength isn't enough but how about dueling me to test your mental power?  
  
Cashier: (Pulls a deck out of his pocket and puts a duel disk on his arm) Huh, ok. But if I win you gotta promise to never show your face 'round here again.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fair enough. Let's duel.  
  
Bakura 4000/Cashier 4000  
  
Cashier: I only started playing a week ago so I'll go first. I set one monster.  
  
Yami Bakura: Not a bad move. However, I'll activate the Magic Card Stop Defense! (Reveals monster)  
  
Prevent Rat: 500/2000 (a small rat with blue-gray armor stood before the cashier)  
  
Yami Bakura: Pitiful. I summon Goblin Zombie in attack mode!  
  
Goblin Zombie: 1100/1050 (a small goblin with rotten brown skin snarled as he drew out a cruel blade)  
  
Yami Bakura: Attack his monster with Undead Blade!  
  
Goblin Zombie: (runs forward and slashes Prevent Rat in half)  
  
Bakura 4000/Cashier 3400  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll set one card and end my turn.  
  
Cashier: You may think I'm just an amateur but you're about to learn! I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!  
  
Lord of Dragons: 1200/1100 (A man with dark skin in dragon-bone armor emerged)  
  
Cashier: Now I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon!  
  
Lord of Dragons: (a horn appears and he blows it. Two monsters appear before the cashier)  
  
Cashier: My Searyu in attack mode and the Ryu-Ran both in defense mode!  
  
Searyu: 2500/2300. (A large, shining pink dragon appeared)  
  
Ryu-Ran: 2200/2600 (a large dragon egg with two yellow eyes between the cracks)  
  
Cashier: Now attack my monsters!  
  
Cashier's monsters: (blow fire at Bakura and damage him)  
  
Bakura 1400/Cashier 3400  
  
Yami Bakura: Fool, you've fallen for my trap Fearful Earthbound! (A large brown mouth chomped through the Cashier's feet)  
  
Bakura 1400/Cahsier 2400  
  
Cashier: So what? A huge mouth? Either way I'm still ahead. Luckily it's your turn.  
  
Yami Bakura: All right. I play card destruction. Now we must discard our hands.  
  
Both: (discard hands and draw new cards)  
  
Cashier: (thinking) He just helped me get one of my best cards  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, I have a good card too.  
  
Cashier: How'd you know?  
  
Yami Bakura: That is a nice Raigeki you've drawn.  
  
Cashier: What? How?  
  
Yami Bakura: (holds up Millennium Eye) You are a mere mortal and have no idea of the Shadow Magic engulfing this plane. I will now play Exchange! Obviously I'll take your Raigeki.  
  
Cashier: Then I'll take your Dark Necrofear.  
  
Yami Bakura: Not much you can do is there? Now I play Raigeki! (A large bolt of lighting engulfed the Cashier's field. His dragons screeched as they were destroyed). And now for my finishing move. I activate Monster Reborn on your Searyu! (The field glowed as the Cashier's former monster appeared before Bakura)  
  
Cashier: Damn you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Now attack him directly!  
  
Searyu: (a large multi-colored flame flew from his open mouth burning away the Cashier's final life points)  
  
Bakura 1400/Cashier 0  
  
Yami Bakura: (approaching Cashier) Now to get that cup of blood! (grabs a fork off a table and stabs it into Cashier's throat. He screams in pain and terror. Yami Bakura takes out a cup and uses it to catch the falling blood) Just what I wanted (takes a sip) that's twenty-six, Marik. I guess I'll get some more (heads toward restaurant patrons)  
  
Meanwhile in an Alleyway in Domino City.  
  
Yami Marik: (walking through alley) Where is everyone? That Bakura has probably already gotten another twenty kills.  
  
Kid 1: Stop right there you jerk!  
  
Kid 2: We're here to stop you!  
  
Kid 3: Prepare to duel with...  
  
All (kids): The Domino Dueling Dudes!  
  
Yami Marik: (smirks) I don't have time...what a lame name too...(walks off)  
  
Kid 1: He insulted us!  
  
Kid 2: Get him! (Jumps onto Yami Marik)  
  
Yami Marik: (throws him to the ground) Fine, I'll duel you three. It'll be three on one.  
  
Kid 3: Ok, time to duel! (All three takes decks out of their pockets and put them on a table. They sit down, as does Yami Marik)  
  
Kids (LP are added together) 12000/Marik 4000  
  
Yami Marik: I, being at a disadvantage, shall go first. I set one monster and two other cards face down.  
  
Kid 1: Yeah, well I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!  
  
Alpha the Magnet Warrior: 1400/1700 (a gray robot with a sword and shield appeared from the card)  
  
Kid 1: How?  
  
Yami Marik: We're playing a Shadow Game...  
  
Kid 2: I'm not scared! I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600 (a larger robot with a yellow body and magnet hands, feet and head emerged beside his ally)  
  
Kid 3: So I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!  
  
Gamma the Magnet Warrior: 1500/1800 (a red robot with wings stood next to his cohorts)  
  
Yami Marik: You're obviously trying to summon Valkyrion but that won't work. Now I activate one of my traps, Ultimate Offering! I shall now summon Harpie's Brother and Dark Blade in addition to my face down Big Shield Guardna! Now, I sacrifice them all to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 3700/4800 (a large fiery yellow dragon towered over the playing field)  
  
Yami Marik: Now I activate Shield and Sword swapping all attack with defense! Now Ra, annihilate Alpha!  
  
Kids 8800/Marik 4000  
  
Kid 1: Dang, now we can't summon Valkyrion! I set one monster!  
  
Kid 2 and Kid 3: We switch ours to defense mode!  
  
Yami Marik: Pitiful. You're all fools! Now I activate stop defense on your face down creature! (Kid 1's monster is flipped and is his Big Shield Guardna) Now I activate Ra's effect lowering my life points to 1 and adding them to his attack and defense!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 7699/8799  
  
Yami Marik: Now attack!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: (flames burst out and hit the Guardna)  
  
Kids 1111/Marik 1  
  
Kids: Crap! We're screwed!  
  
Yami Marik: Now I shall play Final Flame and Sparks! (Fire covered the kids as they lost their final life points)  
  
Kids 0/Marik 1  
  
Yami Marik: Now to reap the benefits! (Turns Millennium Rod into dagger)  
  
Kids: Nooo!  
  
Yami Marik: Yes! (Delivers 3 quick stabs)  
  
HES: What an exciting (and long) chapter. I will now give the kill counts for you sadists (I know you're reading, Tom) Yami Bakura: 30 (there were four others in the restaurant) Yami Marik: 33 Next time in Cast to the Shadows: Yugi comes home to find a strange robot in his house! It's D2! Yugi thinks he can win but with a deck made perfectly to beat him, how can he win? There's gonna be trouble on the next chapter of Cast to the Shadows! 


	6. Yugi's Ordeal

Chapter 6: Yugi's Ordeal: Beat D2!  
  
HES: Before we begin a few words. Thank you those of you who read and review. Also, in this chapter Yugi, not Yami is dueling (just FYI if you're confused because Yugi's trying to prove himself).  
  
The Kame (Turtle) Game Shop in Domino. A short boy is running around the house frantically looking.  
  
Boy: Where is it? Come on! Where'd I put my deck?  
  
Voice: Here it is Yugi Muto.  
  
Yugi: (turns) Who are you?  
  
Voice: I am D2, modified duel robot. Programmed to defeat Yugi Muto in a duel. Are you not he?  
  
Yugi: Yes I am. (grabs deck from D2 and takes duel disk off of table) Time to duel!  
  
D2: You may go first. Oh yes and before we begin (opens chest panel revealing cards) these. If you are to win they are yours. However, if you are to lose, you must admit defeat to Seto Kaiba for he is the programmer.  
  
Yugi: Awesome! Now to duel!  
  
Yugi 4000/D2 4000  
  
Yugi: I shall start by summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode and one card face down.  
  
Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200  
  
D2: (in computerized mind) He would never summon a monster that weak in attack mode unless his other card is a trap. (speaking) I shall set a monster and two other cards.  
  
Yugi: Then I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600  
  
Yugi: Now Beta attack his monster!  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior: (lightning shoots from magnet hands but is reflected)  
  
D2: I activate Mirror Force. Since both of your monsters were in attack mode they are both destroyed.  
  
Yugi: Damn it!  
  
D2: Now I shall sacrifice my set monster in order to summon Jinzo.  
  
Jinzo: 2400/1500 Effect: All trap cards are destroyed (a large android wearing a flowing black rode and metal gauntlets emerged)  
  
D2: Now attack him directly.  
  
Jinzo: (puts his hands together and conjures a ball of pure, red energy. He fires it at Yugi dealing him damage)  
  
Yugi 1600/D2 4000  
  
Yugi: Damn! I will play the magic card Soul Exchange to sacrifice...  
  
D2: Not so fast. I shall activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon. (a large bolt of white lightning pierced Yugi's magic card)  
  
Yugi: I'm wide open! I'll have to set this monster and end my turn.  
  
D2: Pitiful. Master Kaiba would not be pleased with your performance today.  
  
Yugi: I'm just getting unlucky! Anyway Yami isn't here!  
  
D2: Well, I shall cut short your suffering. I play a magic card of my own called Dark Hole. (a swirling vortex engulfed their monsters) Now I shall summon Battle Ox in attack mode.  
  
Battle Ox: 1700/1200 (a large Minotaur emerged wielding a shining battle- ax. He waved his weapon and snorted at Yugi)  
  
D2: Attack him directly.  
  
Battle Ox: (raises ax and slashes at Yugi)  
  
Yugi 0/D2 4000  
  
D2: Truly pathetic. You didn't scratch my life points once. I guess that means you must admit defeat to Kaiba. Engaging sound file...  
  
Yugi: I, Yugi Muto, have lost a duel to Seto Kaiba....  
  
D2: Thank you. Now I must go and report my success to Master Kaiba. (Walks out)  
  
Yugi: (sobs) I lost...(sniffles)...I am pitiful...  
  
HES: Did you enjoy that? I know it isn't the most exciting chapter but trust me, it'll make sense in the story later. Now...  
  
Next Time in Cast to the Shadows: The D2s continue to search for prey. Joey has to duel one of his toughest adversaries ever. Without his friends cheering him on, can he win? And who's this masked stranger following him around? There's a whole lotta surprises in store next time! 


	7. A mysterious stranger and a new D2 Joey ...

Chapter 7: Masked Stranger: Friend or Foe?  
  
HES: Welcome back. For all you die-hard readers who have been following Cast to the Shadows, thanks a bunch! If you just started, thanks too! This chapter will introduce a new character that is (in reality) a character from the show in disguise. Who could it be and why do they want Joey's help?  
  
Domino City Park 1:31 P.M. Joey Wheeler is pacing under a tree.  
  
Joey: Where is dat guy? Uh, ya let him make a promise and then he breaks it! (Kicks a rock) Damnit where is Tristan?  
  
Masked Stranger(MS): Hello Joseph. (A person wearing a blue mask and cloak appeared. The mask resembles a bird with an orange beak)  
  
Joey: (turns) Who da heck are you? (makes a cross with his fingers) back you demon! MS: I mean no harm, just merely to warn you. A great darkness is rising and you must aid me in stopping it.  
  
Joey: Who do I know you're not just one of marik's mind slaves? You could have a gun under that cloak ready to shoot me!  
  
MS: (laughs) You're fairly funny. However, this is no laughing matter. You must help me!  
  
Joey: I dunno...  
  
MS: Consider it. If you accept, meet me behind Duke Devlin's Game Shop in two hours.  
  
Joey: I'll think about it.  
  
MS: I must go! (runs off and disappears)  
  
Joey: Dat sure was weird. (suddenly a teenager runs up) Finally Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Sorry dude. It's just I couldn't find a clean shirt.  
  
Joey: You wear the same one every day! Oh well. (suddenly the two are approached by a D2)  
  
D2: Hello, I am D2, programmed by Seto Kaiba to defeat Joey Wheeler.  
  
Joey: No way am I dueling one of Kaiba's wacked-out robots.  
  
D2: (opens chest panel) If you win these 100 rare cards could be yours.  
  
Joey: A Yata-Garasu! A Raigeki! These cards rock! I accept!  
  
D2: Yes, but in the event that you lose, you must admit defeat to Seto Kaiba for he is the programmer.  
  
Joey: Ok, now let me get my deck (feels around pocket) D'oh! Left it at home!  
  
D2: I shall wait for your return. It would also be wise if you were to bring your Duel Disk. I shall wait here.  
  
Joey: Okay, come on Tristan. (they run off)  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Joey: Kay, I'm back. Let's duel! (draws five cards)  
  
Joey 4000/D2 4000  
  
Joey: I'll start by summoning Panther Warrior in attack mode and play the Magic Card Scapegoat!  
  
Panther Warrior: 2000/1600 Effect: Must sacrifice a monster in order to attack. (a large purple-furred panther with shining gold armor appeared. He had a golden shield over his left arm and carried a sword in his right hand)  
  
Scapegoat: 0/0 0/0 0/0 0/0 (four small, furry goats floated alongside the Panther)  
  
D2: A fine opening move. However, I am afraid it isn't good enough. I shall summon Giant Orc in attack mode and set one card.  
  
Giant Orc: 2200/0 Effect: Must switch to defense mode after attacking. (a large, white skinned Orc appeared. It held a large bone for the purpose of bludgeoning its adversaries)  
  
D2: Attack his Panther!  
  
Giant Orc: (rushes forward and clubs Panther Warrior with the large bone. The panther roars and disappears)  
  
Joey 3800/D2 4000  
  
Joey: Oh yeah! Well I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode!  
  
Alligator's Sword: 1500/1200 (a green-skinned lizard with a black hood and sword emerged on Joey's field)  
  
Joey: Now attack his Orc with Reptilian Slash!  
  
Alligator's Sword: (snorts and rushes forward. Swings its sword but is knocked back)  
  
D2: I activated Negate Attack stopping your Alligator and ending your battle phase.  
  
Joey: You bastard!  
  
D2: Hold back on the language. Now I sacrifice my Orc to summon Amphibian Beast.  
  
Amphibian Beast: 2400/2000 (a frog-like monster flew from the spot where Giant Orc had stood. It's green scales and fins shone in the midday sun)  
  
Joey: Mako used that card against me in Battle City!  
  
D2: I know. In fact I know every move you have made in almost every duel you've played in. Joey: How?  
  
D2: It's very simple. Master Kaiba put a small chip in the Duel Disk to record your moves. Also, he has had information from some of his...friends about your Duelist Kingdom experience.  
  
Joey: That no good bastard Kaiba!  
  
D2: Now Amphibian attack his Alligator.  
  
Amphibian Beast: (a jet of water flew from its hands and washed Joey's monster away)  
  
Joey 2900/D2 4000  
  
Joey: Now it's my turn! I activate Dark Hole! (a vortex opened and swallowed their creatures) Now I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!  
  
Goblin Attack Force: 2300/0 Effect: Switches to defense after attacking. (a gang of goblin all in bronze armor holding various sword, clubs and other weapons faced D2)  
  
Joey: Attack him directly!  
  
Goblin Attack Force: (jump in the air and continually hit D2. They then fall asleep)  
  
Joey 2900/D2 1700  
  
D2: Looks like you are in the lead but not for long. I shall summon Mad Sword Beast in attack mode.  
  
Mad Sword Beast: 1400/1200 Effect: Deals damage even if monster is in defense mode.  
  
D2: Attack his Goblins.  
  
Mad Sword Beast: (rams the goblins and sends them flying)  
  
Joey 1500/D2 1700  
  
Joey: Now I'm gonna beat you! I set one monster and another card.  
  
D2: (in computerized mind) Joey Wheeler has been known to use dice cards such as Graceful and Skull Dice. It is most likely one of the two in conjunction with another monster. (speaking) I activate Harpie's Feather Duster destroying your trap!  
  
Joey: Damn you! My Skull Dice!  
  
D2: Now I shall summon the Summoned Skull by offering my Sword Beast. Summoned Skull: 2500/1200 (a large fiend made of bones with large bat-like wings emerged)  
  
D2: Now to activate Stop Defense!  
  
Joey: My Swordsman of Landstar!  
  
Swordsman of Landstar: 500/1200  
  
D2: Attack my monster and defeat this pitiful duelist.  
  
Summoned Skull: (lighting flies from his claws and obliterates Joey's monster)  
  
Joey 0/D2 1700  
  
D2: Please state your loss to Seto Kaiba. Recording...  
  
Joey: It's me you ass-hole Kaiba! Yeah your pathetic machine beat me! I know you cheated somehow but I admit defeat ok you stuck up fucker!  
  
D2: Full of profanity but good enough (walks off)  
  
Tristan: (picking nose) Well that was interesting.  
  
Joey: Oh well, I bet Kaiba just rigged dat thing so it draws what it wants.  
  
Tristan: Shouldn't we go see that masked dude from earlier?  
  
Joey: You're right, let's go! (both run off)  
  
Figure in the Shadows: So, they have allied with Eiprah? Hmm...  
  
HES: What was that about? Guess Joey lost. Don't worry, later, Joey's gonna be a hero (unless I change the plot which probably won't happen). Next time in Cast to the Shadows: It's back to our sadistic duo on day 2 of their kill contest. It looks like Bakura's winning now. There's also someone who's trying to stop them. Who is it? There's gonna be a lot of bloodshed in the next Chapter of Cast to the Shadows! P.S. Atriux, could you please stop reviewing so much? I get you like it but it's filling up my mailbox. You're a good and smart fan but one review is enough. 


	8. Brave Duelists

Chapter 8: Ruthless Killers, Brave Duelists  
  
Domino City Pier, 5:09 P.M. Bakura is standing over a dead sailor. Yami Bakura: (kicks sailor's body into the water) Huh, I thought sailors were supposed to be tough.  
  
Yami Marik: (walks up) So, how many now?  
  
Yami Bakura: That gives me 46.  
  
Yami Marik: Damn you I only have 39.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, tomorrow is the final day.  
  
Yami Marik: Yes, I must get back to work.  
  
Man: Not so fast you killing jerks!  
  
Other Man: We will show you our quirks!  
  
Man: You think you're smart...  
  
Other Man: You think you're cool...  
  
Both: But we shall take you to school!  
  
Man: Swift as panther!  
  
Other Man: Strong as ox!  
  
Both: You face the Brothers, Paradox!  
  
Yami Marik: Would you inferior duelists mind leaving. It's not worth it to kill you.  
  
Para: Ha, I guess your scared holder of the Rod,  
  
Dox: You and him think you're God.  
  
Para: But both of you are just too afraid,  
  
Dox: To duel us and get delayed.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine, fools, we'll beat your asses and then get back to work.  
  
All: Duel!  
  
Para: The rules for this duel will be set,  
  
Dox: Our writers name is (name and address withheld. If you know me it rhymes)  
  
Para: But here's the rules  
  
Dox: For the duel!  
  
Para: Both duelists must be beat  
  
Dox: And then the winners noodles can eat...  
  
Yami Marik: They're inverting their sentences (funny if you attend my school).  
  
Yami Bakura: We get it just go!  
  
Para 4000/Marik 4000/Dox 4000/Bakura 4000  
  
Para: Now I summon Cannon Soldier in the mode of attack with one card face down to defend his back!  
  
Cannon Soldier: 1400/1300 (a purple robot with a large cannon on its back appeared in front of Para)  
  
Yami Marik: Fine then, fool. I shall summon Melkit the Four Faced Beast in attack mode. However, I won't attack.  
  
Melkit the Four Faced Beast: 1500/1200 (a floating creature made up of four masks hovered above Marik's head)  
  
Dox: You are a true fool and because of it shall lose this duel. I summon Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in attack mode to defeat you with his hi-tech node. Now I use Polymerization to make our monsters one...  
  
Para: He's just created Labyrinth Tank won't this be fun?  
  
Labyrinth Tank: 2400/2400 (a huge blue tank covered with red drills rolled onto the field)  
  
Yami Bakura: You two seem to work well together but we can work well together too. I shall set a monster and equip Melkit with Axe of Despair giving him a 1000 attack point boost!  
  
Melkit the Four Faced Beast: 2500/1200 (A large green-brown axe attached itself to the top of the beast)  
  
Para: Now it is my turn again to make the move to help us win! I activate my trap Ultimate Offering to from my hand some monsters bring!  
  
Para 3000/Marik 4000/Dox 4000/Bakura 4000  
  
Para: My Rock Ogre Grotto (800/1200) and Wicked Worm Beast (1400/700) I'll summon to defend and help us your victory end. Now I sacrifice them to summon wind's guard,  
  
Dox: He will hit you very hard. For Para has drawn one of the Trinity. You'll be in pain for infinity!  
  
Para: Now to summon our Kazejin and this duel inevitably win!  
  
Kazejin: 2400/2300 Effect: Once per game can reduce and attacking monster's attack to 0. (A floating green orb appeared with a Chinese character for wind on it)  
  
Para: Now attack Bakura's defense and make him realize this duel is intense!  
  
Kazejin: (sucks up a lot of air and blows it at Bakura's set monster destroying it)  
  
Yami Marik: And interesting move. However, now I summon Makiyora the Destructor in attack mode and play one card face down.  
  
Makiyora the Destructor: 1600/1200 Effect:??? (It has one I just don't remember it but it's irrelevant in this duel anyway) (A demon with blue armor and the Millennium Item symbol on its forehead appeared. On his wrists were cruel blades for shredding his enemies)  
  
Yami Marik: Now, Melkit, attack and finish Labyrinth Tank!  
  
Dox: You are as stupid as a dog,  
  
Para: And soon we shall roast you like a hog!  
  
Dox: For now the move to stop your attack  
  
Para: It's almost like a stab in the back! Now I activate Kazejin's ability, reducing your monster's attack to 0 in extremity!  
  
Yami Marik: Damn it! (Kazejin blew a wind causing Melkit to weaken and die)  
  
Para 3000/Marik 1600/Dox 4000/Bakura 4000  
  
Yami Bakura: Marik, how could you make such a poor move?  
  
Yami Marik: Then you save us, Mr. Tomb Robber!  
  
Dox: But not yet, I'll win I bet. For my turn I play Soul Exchange, to sacrifice your Makiyora and his mange! Along with my tank, which makes two, I summon Sanga to destroy you!  
  
Sanga of Thunder: 2500/2300 (a floating torso and head appeared wearing golden armor with the Chinese symbol for thunder on his stomach)  
  
Dox: Now with lightning Marik he'll destroy!  
  
Para: You're reduced to 0 life points, foolish boy!  
  
Yami Marik: Wrong, I activate Nutrient Z giving me 4000 extra life points before your attack! (a pill emerged and Marik's life points began to increase, then decrease)  
  
Para 3000/Marik 3100/Dox 4000/Bakura 4000  
  
Yami Bakura: Now it's my move. I'll activate Cost Down. It lowers the level of all monsters in my hand by one for this turn. So now, allow me to introduce you to my Earl of Demise!  
  
Earl of Demise: 2000/1800 (a green-skinned zombie wearing a red, nobility- like jacket and holding a dueling sword appeared)  
  
Yami Bakura: Now, I will equip my Earl with Violet Crystal giving him and additional 300 attack and defense points! (A purple gem glowed above the Earl's head. The surged with a newfound power 2300/2100) Now I shall set two cards face down just in case you try anything sneaky.  
  
Para: Now I'll add a card to my hand and hopefully it will destroy your band. Now I'll use Ultimate Offering, to from my hand one more creature bring!  
  
Para 2500/Marik 3100/Dox 4000/Bakura 4000  
  
Para: And now I'll send them to the grave, to show a card that won't behave.  
  
Dox: It's the beginning of your downfall!  
  
Both: So meet our trusty Labyrinth Wall!  
  
Labyrinth Wall: 0/3000 (Stone panels rose from the ground creating a huge maze)  
  
Para: Now to have it defend me, Dox, make it stronger and they will flee.  
  
Yami Marik: Quite, it's my turn now. I'll play the Ritual Magic Card Curse of the Masked Beast to summon the mighty Masked Beast!  
  
Masked Beast: 3200/1800 (a large blue reptilian creature wearing a red spiked mask stood before Marik. It shook its tail a picked up a staff as a weapon)  
  
Yami Marik: Now attack Kazejin!  
  
Masked Beast: (leaps forward and hits Kazejin with staff. However, a electrical barrier blocks it)  
  
Dox: Your memory is very poor,  
  
Para: You're like Mexico in the Mexican War! (note: for those of you that don't know, Mexico lost)  
  
Dox: Sanga can block once per game too,  
  
Para: So now my Kazejin will injure you!  
  
Kazejin: (as the Masked Beast was reduced to 0 attack, a gust of wind flew from its mouth a blew away Marik's monster)  
  
Yami Marik: Damn you. I'll just set this card and end my turn.  
  
Para 2500/Marik 700/Dox 4000/Bakura 4000  
  
Para: It's looks like we've taken the lead  
  
Dox: You probably shouldn't have agreed!  
  
Para: For facing us is foolish enough,  
  
Dox: And our decks have monsters that are very buff!  
  
Dox: For my turn, I shall play a monster set. He'll be what helps to beat you I will bet!  
  
Yami Bakura: You're very foolish. I shall play Swords of Reveling Light, protecting Marik and I and showing us your set monster! (Bright yellow swords blocked Bakura and Marik. Dox's monster was revealed as Guardian of the Labyrinth, 1100/1200) Now I shall summon my Goblin Zombie to make my field have two monsters!  
  
Goblin Zombie: 1100/1050 (a small brown-skinned zombie with a scimitar appeared next to the Earl of Demise)  
  
Yami Bakura: That ends my turn.  
  
Para: Now to finish you evil freaks,  
  
Dox: You terrible duelists and just plain geeks!  
  
Para: I'll sacrifice my Labyrinth wall and Dox's Guardian, to summon a monster called Suijin!  
  
Suijin: 2500/2400 (A floating blue platform appeared near Para)  
  
Yami Marik: Fool, I shall set a monster.  
  
Dox: You are fools and shall lose in this knoll, now I activate a magic card known as Dark Hole! (A large vortex appeared and began to suck in all monsters in play)  
  
Yami Bakura: You fools! I activate White Hole! (A white energy reversed the pull and only sucked up the monsters belonging to Para and Dox).  
  
Dox: He fell right into my little trap  
  
Para: Now with this new monster we will zap  
  
Dox: Your life points down to zero,  
  
Para: And then we'll be nationwide heroes!  
  
Both: Elements of thunder, water and wind. Suijin, Sanga Kazejin begin! Meld your powers in eternal light; show these fools your unstoppable might! (The three gods appeared and molded into a giant creature. Sanga as the torso, Kazejin as the stomach and Suijin as the legs)  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn it! They needed those monsters in the graveyard to summon their ultimate beast!  
  
Para: This monster guards the sacred hall,  
  
Dox: He smear your blood across the wall!  
  
Both: Against him you have no hope to win! We call forth Gate Guardian!  
  
Gate Guardian: 3850/3500 (see description above)  
  
Yami Marik: Damn it, there's no way we can stop that!  
  
Dox: Luckily you have those shining swords,  
  
Para: Otherwise you'd be broken like boards!  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, I'll just set another monster. There are still two full turns left on my swords so Marik and I should be safe.  
  
Para: Well, it looks like it's back to me. For now we'll win, as you'll see. I will play De-Spell, and send those swords straight to hell!  
  
Yami Bakura: Not so fast, I'll activate my other face down card, Magic Drain! (A vampire flew onto the field and blocked Para's card) You must discard a magic card from your hand to stop it.  
  
Para: No, my hand has only monster and trap! Damn all this crap! All I can do is set a monster for later, so now you can go and fight a gator!  
  
Yami Marik: That's an odd thing to say...Oh well. I shall set another monster and play the magic card Different Dimensions, Capsule! (A floating black and green box floated above Marik's head). In two turns I can add any card I want to my hand, which will give me a defining lead.  
  
Dox: We're not through with you punks, and from your life points to remove some chunks! I play the magic card Tremendous Fire. It will burn you with a giant pyre! (A huge flame hit all the players)  
  
Para 2000/Marik 2100/Dox 3500/Bakura 3000  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn, my swords will expire after this turn. All I can do is summon Headless Knight in attack mode!  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700 (A suit of armor with no head, a shield, and sword jumped out from under the ground).  
  
Yami Bakura: That will end my turn.  
  
Yami Marik: (mentally communicating with Bakura) In two turns I'll be able to bring out my Winged Dragon of Ra. All you have to do it keep them busy until I can summon three monsters.  
  
Yami Bakura: (also mentally) That is not necessary.  
  
Yami Marik: (mentally) Why?  
  
Yami Bakura: (mentally) You can sacrifice my monsters. Just look at what Para and Dox have been doing.  
  
Para: I'll pass to turn, for there is nothing to do or earn.  
  
Yami Marik: I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Vampire Lord in attack mode!  
  
Vampire Lord: 2000/1800 Effect: Returns to your hand during standby phase if it is in graveyard. (A white-harried vampire wearing a black cloak lined with red fabric flew out onto the field)  
  
Dox: I'll do like Para and do nothing. Don't think we can't do anything or that we're bluffing!  
  
Yami Bakura: I shall do nothing also. Now my Swords are gone.  
  
Para: I laugh at your stupidity, but on you I place some pity.  
  
Dox: We won't destroy your life this round,  
  
Para: We'll give you two turns before sending you to the ground.  
  
Yami Marik: A fool's mistake. My card comes from my capsule! (The capsule opened revealing the Winged Dragon of Ra)  
  
Para and Dox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This will ruin our mighty show!  
  
Yami Marik: Now I'll sacrifice Vampire Lord, Goblin Zombie and Earl of Demise to summon Ra!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 5400/4950  
  
Yami Marik: I shall now lower my life points to 1 in order to raise his attack!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 7499/6149  
  
Yami Marik: Now finish off Dox by attack the Gate Guardian!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: (generates a ball of flame and obliterates the Gate Guardian)  
  
Para 2000/Marik 1/Dox 0/Bakura 3500  
  
Yami Bakura: And now I'll finish the job by summoning Zombyra the Dark in attack mode and attacking Para directly!  
  
Para 0/Marik 1/Dox 0/Bakura 3500  
  
Para: Damn it we lost we're out of luck!  
  
Dox: Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
  
Yami Marik: I wouldn't waste my time on you anyway. Come, Bakura, let's get back to work. (Walks off with Bakura) HES: Wasn't that interesting? Yes, I wrote all the rhymes myself except for one from the show. If any of the swearing was offensive, I must apologize. I though up the rhyme and some of my friends thought it was funny. Now...  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: The next 2 D2s find Marik and Bakura. Will they win this time? Also, the contest has almost reached its climax, who's in the lead now? Find out next time in Cast to the Shadows! 


	9. A little explantion in a little chapter

Chapter 9: The Final D2s  
  
HES: This chapter is the return of the D2s to fight against Marik and Bakura. This chapter also features a special guest appearance by...Mokuba!  
  
On the roof of Domino Hospital, 10:34 P.M. Two men are locked in a duel.  
  
Yami Marik: Now I'll activate Raigeki, so say goodbye to Injection Fairy Lily!  
  
Doctor: No!  
  
Yami Marik: Ha, now Drillabo, finish him!  
  
Doctor: No, you can't go into the clinic!  
  
Yami Marik: I need to kill. It's for a little contest.  
  
Doctor: You're sick!  
  
Yami Marik: (pushes doctor off the roof) Correct.  
  
D2: I am D2, programmed by Seto Kaiba to beat Marik Ishtar.  
  
Yami Marik: So, you've come to duel me? I have time to beat a pathetic droid.  
  
D2: If you win you'll get...  
  
Yami Marik: I don't care let's duel!  
  
D2: You may go first.  
  
Yami Marik: I shall set a trap card.  
  
D2: That is all? I will summon Giant Germ and attack you directly! (A purple floating orb rammed Marik)  
  
Marik 3000/D2 4000  
  
Yami Marik: This duel ends now! I activate my trap, Ultimate Offering and use it to summon Shining Abyss (1600/1800) Melkit the Four Faced Beast (1500/1200) and Makiyoura the Destructor (1600/1200). Now I sacrifice them to summon Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 4700/4200  
  
D2: (in computerized brain) Cannot compute strategy to defeat...error...error. (D2 explodes)  
  
Yami Marik: The shortest duel of my life. (Sirens are heard) Hm...I'd better leave! (Jumps off roof and disappears)  
  
Domino Streets, 10:56 P.M.  
  
Yami Bakura: (licks blood from a victim) Looks like I'm getting slower. I need to get more kills. Marik must be way ahead of me.  
  
D2: I am D2, programmed by Seto...  
  
Yami Bakura: (kicks it in the side of its robotic head) I have no time for you.  
  
D2: Error...error...(explodes)  
  
Kaiba Mansion 11:10 P.M. Mokuba Kaiba is sitting at a computer screen.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, come quick! Two of the D2s stopped functioning.  
  
Seto: (Looking at the other three D2s) I only need these. Anyway Yugi and Wheeler were beat so I'm happy. Except for Wheeler's message. How much does he swear?  
  
Mokuba: A hell of a lot in the Manga.  
  
Seto: Well, let's not worry.  
  
Mokuba: No! You spent your time and money on those, I'm going to stop whoever did that! (Runs out door with a small machine gun)  
  
Seto: Not again!  
  
12:01 A.M. Domino Park. Marik and Bakura have met.  
  
Yami Marik: Ninety-eight.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ninety-two. Looks like I'll have to work harder.  
  
Yami Marik: Whoever has the most by midnight tonight will win. Let's get started.  
  
Mokuba: (runs up) Stop! (Loads gun) You destroyed my brother's robots! You will pay!  
  
Yami Bakura: Be quite (Ring starts to glow. Morphing Jar appears) Run, little kid.  
  
Mokuba: (running and shooting at Morphing Jar) I'll be back! I swear it!  
  
Yami Marik: Well, it looks like we have work to do...(walks off)  
  
HES: That chapter was short, I know. It is meant as an explanatory chapter.  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: Rewind...Joey and Tristan have just met the Masked Stranger. It turns out to be someone they know! Also, with their new alliance, they've set out to stop Marik and Bakura. However, there's someone they also know who stops them first... 


	10. Masked Stranger Unmasked

Chapter 10: Eiprah, the Masked Stranger is revealed  
  
The previous day, 3:30 P.M. in the alley behind Duke Devlin's Game Shop  
  
Joey, Tristan and the Masked Stranger are all talking.  
  
MS: I need your help to stop the rising darkness. You may call me Eiprah. I am a duelist for good.  
  
Joey: What's this darkness you're talking about?  
  
Eiprah: Marik and Bakura are on a huge killing spree. They've already killed almost 150 (remember, this is earlier) people.  
  
Tristan: Well, I'm not a duelist.  
  
Eiprah: No need. I only need bait.  
  
Tristan: I guess I'll help.  
  
Joey: Count me in too! Yugi doesn't always have to be the hero!  
  
Voice: Hello Eiprah!  
  
Joey: Who's that?  
  
Eiprah: It's someone I forgot to mention. Believe it or not it's...  
  
Voice: Me! (Steps out from the shadows) Yugi Muto!  
  
Yami: Yugi no! Don't do this!  
  
Yugi: Shut up! Now Eiprah, you're my next target! Prepare for a duel!  
  
Joey: Yuge, why are you doing this?  
  
Yugi: I lost to that D2. It called me pathetic! I am out to prove that I'm not pathetic by beating everyone else! And when I win, I'll send them to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Yami: Yugi no! That's what Marik does!  
  
Yugi: Shut up!  
  
Joey: No way. You gotta get past me!  
  
Yugi: That shouldn't be too hard! (A beam flies from the Millennium Puzzle and knocks Joey it a trash can) Now to take you! (Grabs Eiprah with a long rope and pulls her along)  
  
Eiprah: (Mask comes off)  
  
Joey and Tristan: Mai???  
  
Mai: Joey! Yugi! Don't worry about me! Stop Marik and Bakura!  
  
Yugi: Bye now! (Disappears with Mai)  
  
Joey: We need some help.  
  
Tristan: We'll need another duelist. That way you can beat one and someone else can beat the other.  
  
Joey: Who do you suggest?  
  
Tristan: Well, Duke isn't that good, Tea is just...Yugi is crazy, Mako's not around, Weevil and Rex are morons so it looks like we'll have to go with...  
  
Kaiba Mansion 12:15 A.M the next day  
  
Joey: Oh no!  
  
Tristan: But Joey, we've been searching nearly nine hours!  
  
Joey: Fine, but if he's pissed, it's your fault. (Rings doorbell)  
  
Kaiba's Butler: Hello masters. What is your business?  
  
Tristan: We're here to see Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's Butler: Ah, Master Seto is still awake working on a few more of his D2s in an attempt to mass market them. Come in. (They all enter)  
  
Kaiba: What do you fools want?  
  
Joey: Kaiba, Marik and Bakura are on a crazy rampage of death. If you and I work together and beat them, maybe we can save the remaining people.  
  
Kaiba: Your message was offensive so no.  
  
Tristan: Come on! I'll okay you four thousand yen!  
  
Kaiba: I'm a freaking billionaire! But, I'll help you. If you just don't make it look like we're friends. This alliance is only until Marik and Bakura are beaten.  
  
Joey: Deal, now let's go! (All three leave with Joey and Kaiba having duel disks)  
  
Meanwhile...in some mall...  
  
Mokuba: (puts money on counter) Give me three pistols, an uzi, an M-16, two swords, twenty hunting knives, a sniper rifle, fifty grenades and body armor.  
  
Clerk: Aren't you a little young?  
  
Mokuba: I'm trying to stop two crazy freaks ok!  
  
Clerk: Fine. (Gives him weapons)  
  
Mokuba: Now I'm ready...  
  
HES: Another short yet needed chapter. It all leads up to a very interesting set of duels.  
  
Next time in Cast to the Shadows: The third day goes by in a flash! Who's won the contest? And, Mokuba arrives ready to fight; can he stop them before Joey and Kaiba (who are wandering around aimlessly looking for the two) find Marik and Bakura? Find out next time on Cast to the Shadows! 


	11. The Contest Ends

Chapter 11: The Contest Ends  
  
A rooftop in Domino City at 11:34 P.M. third day of the kill contest.  
  
Yami Marik: So good of you to come.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, now to tally our numbers.  
  
Both: 103!  
  
Yami Bakura: We're equal...  
  
Yami Bakura: Only one-way to settle this. We'll duel; the loser must shoot himself (puts a pistol between them).  
  
Yami Marik: Sounds fair! (Draws five cards)  
  
Bakura 4000/Marik 4000  
  
Yami Bakura: I start Headless Knight in attack mode!  
  
Headless Knight: 1450/1700 (A suit of armor with no helmet holding a sword and shield rose up from the ground)  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll end my turn by setting a card in the trap area.  
  
Yami Marik: Then I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode!  
  
Dark Blade: 1800/1600 (A man in black armor wielding two curved swords faced Bakura)  
  
Yami Marik: Now attack with Double Blades of Darkness!  
  
Dark Blade: (slashes the Headless Knight in half)  
  
Yami Bakura: You've activated my trap, Fearful Earthbound! (A large mouth rose up under Marik's feet and chomped him) Now whenever you attack, you'll lose 500 life points!  
  
Bakura 3650/Marik 3500  
  
Yami Bakura: Now to summon my Witty Phantom in attack mode!  
  
Witty Phantom: 1400/1200 (A demon with red skin wearing a purple suit emerged)  
  
Yami Marik: Pitiful, my monster with rip right through him!  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I shall set a card. Your turn.  
  
Yami Marik: You fool! I shall summon Drillabo in attack mode!  
  
Drillabo: 1600/1200 (The large yellow robot rolled to a halt in front of Marik)  
  
Yami Marik: Now, Dark Blade, attack his Phantom!  
  
Dark Blade: (Slashes the monster to pieces)  
  
Yami Marik: Now attack directly Drillabo!  
  
Yami Bakura: I activate Negate Attack stopping your attack.  
  
Bakura 3250/Marik 3000  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I shall set a monster and end my turn. (Suddenly, footsteps are heard. They turn to see...)  
  
Yami Marik: It's you...  
  
Mokuba: (with weapons at ready) Die f**kers! (Fires wildly and switches weapons randomly)  
  
Yami Bakura: (force field from Millennium Items protecting them) Pitiful.  
  
Yami Marik: Let's end this. (Picks up gun off ground and shoots Mokuba in chest)  
  
Mokuba: You...bastard...(falls over)  
  
Yami Marik: (puts down pistol)  
  
Yami Bakura: That doesn't count!  
  
Yami Marik: Fine, shall we continue the duel?  
  
Voice: Not so fast!  
  
Second voice: Prepare to be beaten!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh it's one of my Hikari's friends...Joey I think it was.  
  
Yami Marik: And there's Kaiba who threw that stupid Battle City Tournament.  
  
Kaiba: (sees Mokuba) You fucking bastards! I'm gonna rip out your hearts and shove shit up your asses! (Charges at Marik)  
  
Joey: (grabs Kaiba by collar) Whoa, dude. You swear worse than me.  
  
Yami Marik: Fine, we shall do a double duel. If you win, we shall turn ourselves into the police.  
  
Yami Bakura: However, if we win, we get to shove you off the building.  
  
All: Fine. Duel! (Draw five cards)  
  
Kaiba 4000/Bakura 4000/Joey 4000/Marik 4000  
  
Kaiba: I'll start with Vorse Raider in attack mode!  
  
Vorse Raider: 1900/1200 (A demon holding and odd-looking sword wearing crude armor took Kaiba's field)  
  
Yami Bakura: I shall set one card and set a monster.  
  
Joey: I set two cards and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!  
  
Gearfried the Iron Knight: 1800/1600 Effect: Cannot be equipped with equip magic cards. (A knight wearing dark armor with a large blade on his right arm stood before Joey)  
  
Yami Marik: Then I'll set a monster as well and two other cards.  
  
Kaiba: I will now do a move to seal your fate! I activate Polymerization to fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my Hand to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800 (A three headed beast flapped above the playing field)  
  
Kaiba: Prepare to lose!  
  
Yami Marik: Not so fast, I activate Trap Hole! (The Ultimate Dragon fell into a deep pit)  
  
Kaiba: Damn you! Well, I will set a monster as my normal summon for this turn and I won't attack.  
  
Yami Bakura: I shall activate Change of Heart and take your Vorse Raider to sacrifice him to summon my Earl of Demise!  
  
Earl of Demise: 2000/1800 (The deceased noble floated slightly above the ground)  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, well I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Jinzo!  
  
Jinzo: 2400/1500 (The android appeared. Its head began to glow)  
  
Joey: Now you can't pull out any traps.  
  
Yami Marik: This duel ends now. I shall play Monster Reborn on Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and sacrifice him along with Bakura's Earl of Demise and my set monster, Stone Statue of the Aztecs to summon Winged Dragon of Ra! You're doomed!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 7300/7600  
  
Kaiba: How will we win?  
  
Joey: We're screwed...  
  
To be continued....  
  
HES: An exciting end if I do say so myself. Now to thank my loyal fans. Thank you loyal fans for reading and reviewing! Now for our next time thingy...  
  
Next time on cast to the Shadows: The Double Duel is under way. And with Kaiba fighting to avenge Mokuba, how can he lose? Well, that Winged Dragon of Ra sure is a problem but Joey and Kaiba are trying their hardest. Who will triumph? Find out next time on cast to the Shadows! 


	12. Marik's Onslaught

Chapter 12: Marik's Onslaught, Can Kaiba and Joey survive?  
  
HES: I hope you read ch.11 because that leads into this.  
  
Kaiba 4000/Bakura 4000/Joey 4000/Marik 4000  
  
Yami Marik: My Winged Dragon of Ra is nearly invincible! There's no way you can win!  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: 7300/7600  
  
Kaiba: Damn that monsters is strong. But I am fighting for Mokuba so I won't lose! Now I activate the magic card Monster Reborn on Blue Eyes Ultimate...  
  
Yami Bakura: You fool, I activate Magic Jammer!  
  
Joey: Sorry, Bakura, but my Jinzo is still in play! (Beams shot from Jinzo's eyes and destroyed the trap)  
  
Kaiba: Nice job, for a dog. Now I shall have my Blue Eyes placed in attack mode! My turn is over.  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't even need to go, Marik's God Card will seal your fate.  
  
Joey: Yeah, well, I switch my monsters to defense mode.  
  
Yami Marik: Kaiba, you fool, your Blue Eyes is completely unguarded. Attack Winged Dragon! (A huge wall of flame engulfed Kaiba's field)  
  
Kaiba 1200/Bakura 4000/Joey 4000/Marik 4000  
  
Kaiba: You fell right into my trap. First off, I activate Hasty Burial. I pay 800 life points put revive my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  
  
Yami Marik: It's still too weak...  
  
Kaiba: Wrong, you see, I wanted to lose life points so this card could take effect. I equip my monster with Megamorph!  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 9000/7600 (The dragon doubled in size and let out a wild roar)  
  
Yami Marik: My God Card is weaker than that mutant!  
  
Kaiba: True. Now attack his Ra! (Three lightning bolts flew at the beast and made it explode)  
  
Yami Marik: Damn you!  
  
Kaiba 400/Bakura 4000/Joey 4000/Marik 1300  
  
Bakura: Never fear, I shall set a monster.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, I switch Jinzo to attack mode. Attack Marik directly!  
  
Jinzo: (Fires a blast at Marik)  
  
Kaiba 400/Bakura 4000/Joey 4000/Marik 0  
  
Yami Marik: Damn it, Bakura, you must win.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do!  
  
Kaiba: Then allow me to end this. I play Fairy Meteor Crush on my Ultimate Dragon! Attack!  
  
Ultimate Dragon: (The three lightning blasts destroyed Bakura's Dragon Zombie)  
  
Yami Bakura: No! We've lost!  
  
Kaiba: Now, you must turn yourselves in.  
  
Yami Marik: You must have confused me with someone who keeps their word! (He and Bakura vanish)  
  
Kaiba: (runs over to Mokuba) Mokuba, are you okay?  
  
Mokuba (rasping) Yes...barely...  
  
Kaiba: Wheeler, call the medics!  
  
Joey: Sure, Kaiba (runs off)  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, please live...  
  
HES: Good resolution eh? Well, you probably won't see Marik and Bakura again (at least for a few more chapters)  
  
Next time on cast to the Shadows: Mokuba is put in the hospital while Joey decides to rescue Mai from Yugi. However, Yugi has changed greatly! He possesses new more powerful cards along with his old ones. Hope they can win next time! 


	13. Yugi's Gone Mad!

Chapter 13: Yugi vs. Mai, a rematch to remember  
  
A warehouse somewhere in Domino City. 2:38 A.M. Mai is on the ground with Yugi standing over her.  
  
Yugi: I want a rematch, Mai. This time I'll beat you much worse than last time.  
  
Mai: But I don't have a duel disk.  
  
Yugi: (Throws her one) There, now let's duel!  
  
Mai: Fine, but I'll win! (Thinking) Maybe I can reach Yugi somehow and make him sane again.  
  
Yugi: Let's duel!  
  
Mai 4000/Yugi 4000  
  
Mai: Ladies first, so I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!  
  
Harpie's Brother: 1800/600 (A male Harpie with brown clothes, red and black wings, a red mask, black hair and a red blade on his right arm flapped high into the air above Mai)  
  
Yugi: A good move, but now I'll make you regret it. I summon Giant Rat in attack mode!  
  
Giant Rat: 1400/1450 Effect: When destroyed, special summon on Earth- Attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less to the field in attack mode. (A large, blue-gray rat stood with all four paws on the ground. It gnashed its teeth and squeaked)  
  
Mai: (Thinking) Why did he play that weak card? (Talking) I'll set a monster and equip Harpie's Brother with the magic card Follow Wind! (A large gust of wind pushed the Harpie higher into the sky causing his points to increase by 300) Now attack his Rat!  
  
Yugi: You aren't very good, Mai. (The rat was ripped apart with the Harpie's claw) Because now Giant Rat's effect activates allowing me to special summon Berfomet and use his effect to summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts!  
  
Berfomet: 1400/1800 (A winged creature with large muscles and four arms flapped on Yugi's field)  
  
Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200 (A lion with a horn growled next to its ally)  
  
Yugi: Now for my turn I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!  
  
Gamma the Magnet Warrior: 1500/1800 (A metallic monster made of red metal with wings appeared)  
  
Yugi: Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Berfomet to form...(The monsters merged together as a new beast with two heads, a lion's body and large wings appeared) Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!  
  
Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast: 2100/1800 Effect: When destroyed special summon Gazelle or Berfomet back to the field.  
  
Yugi: Now my Chimera will attack your Harpie and Gamma will attack your set monster! (The Chimera flew forward and rammed the Harpie, killing itself as well. Gamma magnetically fired a beam that destroyed Harpie Lady) I choose to revive my Gazelle in attack mode so make a move.  
  
Mai: I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!  
  
Amazoness Paladin: 1700/300 (A woman with a sword, a cape, and a fairly revealing tunic appeared)  
  
Mai: Attack his Magnet Warrior!  
  
Amazoness Paladin: (lunges and slashes it in half)  
  
Mai 4000/Yugi 3400  
  
Yugi: A good move, Mai. However, I shall ruin your plan. I play my Summoned Skull by sacrificing Gazelle!  
  
Summoned Skull: 2500/1200 (A huge demon made of bone emerged and flapped his large bat-like wings)  
  
Yugi: Attack her Amazon!  
  
Summoned Skull: (Lightning flew from his claws and destroyed the Amazon)  
  
Mai 3200/Yugi 3400  
  
Mai: I believe I will set a monster.  
  
Yugi: You fool! I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!  
  
Alpha the Magnet Warrior: 1400/1700 (A small gray robot with a sword and shield hovered over the playing field)  
  
Yugi: Now my Skull will attack your set monster and my Magnet Warrior will attack directly! (Lightning destroyed Mai's monster as Alpha slashed Mai)  
  
Mai 1800/Yugi 3400  
  
Mai: Ha, you flipped my Skelengel from your attack!  
  
Skelengel: 900/400 (A small gold angel drew an arrow from his quiver and fired at Mai's deck)  
  
Mai: I may lose my angelic ally but I now draw a card. Yes, it's a very good one too. I play Exchange! (She and Yugi looked at the other's hands) I shall take Brain Control.  
  
Yugi: Damn you, I shall take Amazon Archer.  
  
Mai: Now I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode equipped with Cyber Shield!  
  
Harpie Lady: 1300/1400 w/ Cyber Shield 1800/1400 (A female Harpie appeared flying high above Yugi's monsters. Bronze armor adorned her chest and limbs)  
  
Mai: Now I activate Brain Control on your Skull! (The Summoned Skull walked onto Mai's field) Now, your former monster will attack Alpha and my Harpie Lady will attack you directly! (Electricity consumed the small robot while the Harpie slashed Yugi with her talons)  
  
Mai 1800/Yugi 500  
  
Yugi: No! I am seeming pathetic! I must win!  
  
Mai: The Yugi I know never thought he was pathetic! He'd always just pick himself up and try again!  
  
Yami: She does have a point...  
  
Yugi: No! I will be supreme! (Suddenly, the door broke down and a man entered)  
  
Man: Yuge, come on! Let her go!  
  
Yugi: Ah, Joey. Out of the way, girl. (Pushes Mai aside) My battle is with him.  
  
Joey: Fine, let's do this!  
  
Yugi 4000/Joey 4000  
  
Mai: Joey, you came!  
  
Joey: Yeah, I knew you needed rescuing.  
  
Mai: I needed no such thing Joey Wheeler! FYI, I was about to beat Yugi! And where's Kaiba?  
  
Joey: Back at the hospital with Mokuba. He got shot by Marik.  
  
Mai: Oro?  
  
Joey: Long story...  
  
Yugi: Are we dueling or what?  
  
Joey: Fine, go!  
  
Yugi: I shall start with a monster in defense mode and two cards face down. Now I play Card Destruction causing us to draw new hands. (Both put hands in graveyard and draw new cards)  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, well, I play Panther Warrior in attack mode and set one card.  
  
Panther Warrior: 2000/1800 Effect: Requires a sacrifice to attack. (A purple panther in gold armor with a gold sword and shield appeared)  
  
Yugi: You're going to be beaten. Now I activate my set card, Monster Reborn, and target the Dark Magician I discarded last turn!  
  
Dark Magician: 2500/2100 (A wizard wearing purple armor and a purple cloak holding a green staff emerged)  
  
Yugi: Now, I flip up my Beta, the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) and have Dark Magician attack your Panther and have Beta attack directly! (Energy surged from the staff and destroyed the panther. Beta shot electricity and damaged Joey)  
  
Yugi 4000/1800  
  
Joey: Damn, he's ahead and has one of his best monsters in play!  
  
Yugi: Yes, I will be the greatest duelist!  
  
To be continued...  
  
HES: An exciting chapter, eh? Well the next one's going to be even better.  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: Joey and Yugi are locked in a mad duel. Yugi is pulling out many powerful cards and Joey is barely hanging on. But, will Joey's preaching of friendship and good times cause Yugi to become sane again? I doubt it but you should still read the next chapter of Cast to the Shadows! 


	14. A Friendship on the Line

Chapter 14: A Friendship in Turmoil: Can Joey Save Yugi?  
  
Same Time as Ch. 13 (which I hope you read)  
  
Yugi: Ha, my Dark Magician is in play and you're down to 1800 life points. This is easier than I thought!  
  
Joey: Yugi! Snap out of this! You're going crazy!  
  
Yugi: Shut up! I will reign as the supreme duelist!  
  
Yami: Yugi! I order you to stop! (Tries to take control)  
  
Yugi: (Grabs Millennium Puzzle and takes off neck) Goodbye you old charm! (Throws it out the window)  
  
Mai: Did Yugi just throw his Puzzle away?  
  
Yugi: Yes you blind bitch! Now go Joey so I can finish you!  
  
Joey: Fine, I'll snap you outta this Yuge. (Draws a card) (Thinks) Hey, this is Raigeki. How'd I get this card? Oh yeah, it's one of the ones Marik slipped in my deck when he wanted me to beat Yugi. This duel is just like that one except it's my turn to save Yugi. (Talking) I play Raigeki clearing your field! (A thunderbolt destroyed Yugi's monsters) Now I summon Little Winguard in attack mode!  
  
Little Winguard: 1400/1800 Effect: You can switch this monster's battle position during your End Phase. (A small creature wearing blue armor with purple wings on it appeared. He held a short sword and a shield with rubies on them)  
  
Joey: Now attack my Winguard with Gust Sword!  
  
Little Winguard: (A blast of air flew from its sword and his Yugi)  
  
Yugi 2600/Joey 1800  
  
Yugi: That is minimal damage. Now for the card to defeat you! I activate Dark Magic Ritual! (Two stands with blue flame at the tips appeared in front of Yugi) Now I offer my Dark Magician and Berfomet from my hand to summon Magician of Black Chaos!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: 2800/2300 (A wizard with blue skin floated down to the field. He clutched a long black staff with red design, similar to the armor he wore)  
  
Yugi: Now attack his pathetic monster!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: (A ball of red energy flew from the staff and destroyed Joey's Winguard)  
  
Yugi 2600/Joey 1800  
  
Yugi: How? You cheating bas...  
  
Joey: I used my monster effect at the end of last turn to switch him to defense mode. Now I'll go. (Draws a card) Awesome! I activate Polymerization to fuse two monsters in my hand. They are Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) and Baby Dragon (1200/700)! (The monsters merged together. The result was the alligator atop the dragon)  
  
Alligator Sword Dragon (I think that's the name...): 1700/1500 (I am unsure of the stats also) Effect: Can attack opponent directly if they have no Light monsters in play.  
  
Joey: Now my dragon, attack!  
  
Alligator Sword Dragon: (Flies over the Magician and slashes at Yugi)  
  
Yugi 900/Joey 1800  
  
Joey: Yugi, now I have double the life points you have. Just give it up, man. I know you're a good duelist, you taught me everything I know!  
  
Yugi: J-Joey...(smacks himself in the face) No, I won't be tricked by your friendship talk! Now to finish you! I equip Magician of Black Chaos with Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Dark Destruction!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: 3500/2400 (Begins to glow as a sword replaces the staff)  
  
Yugi: Now I summon Gazelle who will attack directly once my Magician is done.  
  
Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200 (A lion with a horn roared at Joey)  
  
Joey: Fine, Yuge. Attack and finish me if you want. But remember, I think you're a good duelist. You're my friend...and even you beating me won't change that.  
  
Yugi: Joey...how can I attack my friend...(growls) No! I am not falling into your trap! Magician of Black Chaos, attack and destroy his Dragon!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: (Swings the sword and cleaves the monster in half)  
  
Yugi: Now Gazelle, get ready...  
  
Joey: Yugi no!  
  
Mai: Stop!  
  
Voice: I think it's time I intervene!  
  
All (except voice): No way, its...  
  
HES: A cliffhanger until next chapter. Now, I'd like to thank all my devoted readers for staying with us to this crucial point. There will probably only be a few chapters after this but don't fear. I'm still gonna write and I have loads of ideas. Also, check out sideshowtom's Just Desserts featuring a few chapters by yours truly. But now without further ado...  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: Someone has stepped in to stop Joey and Yugi's duel. Then there's a huge problem. Even though Yugi snaps out of his insanity, it turns out there was a fault in D2's programming. The fault, it causes it to think humans are useless and wants to eliminate them. Our heroes will need and help and will find it in a place they never suspected (Yes, there will be more dueling). 


	15. A New Problem

Chapter 15: A new problem: D2's gone haywire!  
  
Several seconds earlier...  
  
Joey: Fine, Yuge. Attack and finish me if you want. But remember, I think you're a good duelist. You're my friend...and even you beating me won't change that.  
  
Yugi: Joey...how can I attack my friend...(growls) No! I am not falling into your trap! Magician of Black Chaos, attack and destroy his Dragon!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: (Swings the sword and cleaves the monster in half)  
  
Yugi: Now Gazelle, get ready...  
  
Joey: Yugi no!  
  
Mai: Stop!  
  
Voice: I think it's time I intervene!  
  
All (except voice): No way, its...  
  
Pegasus: Me! Yugi, how can you be doing this? You were crowned King of Games! You are the greatest duelist in the world!  
  
Yugi: Shut up you Manga addicted alcoholic!  
  
Joey: Uh...Pegasus...of all he people...  
  
Pegasus: Snap out of it! We have a new problem! Kaiba phoned every duelist he knows including me to help. Since you guys don't have cell phones I had to tell you. It turns out there's a fault in D2's programming!  
  
Yugi: What...what is it?  
  
Pegasus: Well, it thinks humans are obsolete so it is trying to eliminate us. Somehow, they got guns...  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital  
  
Mokuba: (waking up) Huh, what happened?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba! Thank goodness you're alright. That bastard Marik will pay.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, did you remember to hide my gun stash before you left the house?  
  
Kaiba: Uh (thinking) So that's how the D2's got weapons! I have to stop letting Mokuba buy all these guns...  
  
Back at the dueling area...  
  
Pegasus: ...so we have to stop them!  
  
Mai: But how? They have guns!  
  
Pegasus: It turns out that there is another fault in D2's programming. It will always duel if challenged. However, the new D2's have made special decks to beat other duelists. However, if we defeat the D2's they will shut down because Kaiba programmed them to never fail.  
  
Joey: Then how many are there?  
  
Pegasus: There are 10. The five prototypes and five more made in the factory. Luckily Kaiba stopped production until he can find the bug.  
  
Yugi: We have to stop them! They could be attacking innocent people right now.  
  
Pegasus: Correct, we must hurry! Scour the city and beat any D2's you can find! Oh yes, there will be other duelists who have been enlisted to aid you. Don't turn them down.  
  
Joey: Let's go! (All four strap on duel disks and exit)  
  
A street corner, 5:34 A.M. Pegasus has just located a D2.  
  
Pegasus: You there! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
D2: Ha! My deck is suited to beat yours Maximillion Pegasus. (Puts away Ak- 47 it was holding) Prepare to duel.  
  
Pegasus 4000/D2 4000  
  
Pegasus: I shall summon my Red Archery Girl in attack mode and set one card face down.  
  
Red Archery Girl: 1400/1500 (A young mermaid in a large clamshell appeared. She held a long bow and several arrows as her weapon)  
  
D2: Fool. I set one monster.  
  
Pegasus: You are the fool! I activate Gorgon's Eye! (D2's monster flipped up and revealed as Throwstone Unit [900/2000] and turned to stone) Now when I destroy it you lose life points equal to ½ his defense points. Now I will sacrifice Red Archery Girl to summon Parrot Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Parrot Dragon: 2000/1800  
  
D2: Well, my monster still cannot be destroyed. I shall sacrifice it for a stronger monster, namely Amphibian Beast.  
  
Amphibian Beast: 2400/2000 (A green frog-like creature appeared on D2's field)  
  
D2: Attack his parrot.  
  
Amphibian Beast: (Shoots a jet of water and destroyed the monster)  
  
Pegasus 3600/D2 4000  
  
Pegasus: I just drew the card to seal your fate. I play a magic card known as Toon World! (A picture book appeared and opened to reveal a haunting city)  
  
Pegasus 2600/D2 4000  
  
Pegasus: I may have lost 1000 life points but now I can summon my Toon monsters! Now I'll summon Red Archery Girl's comic cousin, Toon Mermaid in attack mode!  
  
Toon Mermaid: 1400/1500 Effect: Must pay 500 life points when she attacks. Can attack your opponent directly if they control no Toon monsters (A creature resembling the Red Archery Girl appeared. However, the clam had eyes and arms and the mermaid had a fiendish look)  
  
Pegasus: Since you control no Toons she's free to attack you directly! (The mermaid shot an arrow at D2 lowering his life points)  
  
Pegasus 2100/D2 2600  
  
D2: Damn you. However, I shall be the victor. You are not the only one who posses Toons. I shall sacrifice my Amphibian to summon Toon Skull.  
  
Toon Skull: 2500/1200 Effect: See Toon Mermaid (A creature that resembled the summon Skull popped up from the book and flew over to D2's field. It had large eyes and stuck its tongue at Pegasus)  
  
D2: Your own magic card worked against you. Now Skull, shock the Mermaid.  
  
Toon Skull: (Lightning flew from its fingertips and destroyed the mermaid)  
  
Pegasus 1000/D2 2100  
  
Pegasus: You think you're so smart. Ha! I shall play Exile of the Wicked destroying your Skull! (A wizard appeared and chanted a spell destroying the bony Toon) Now I shall summon Dark Rabbit in attack mode!  
  
Dark Rabbit: 1100/1500 (A rabbit with black fur and white gloves appeared. He laughed wildly as his master made the next move)  
  
Pegasus: Now I set a card and have my Rabbit attack you directly!  
  
Dark Rabbit: (rushes forward and punches D2)  
  
Pegasus 1000/D2 1000  
  
D2: We appear to be even but not for long. I shall summon my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Blackland Fire Dragon: 1500/1200 (A green dragon with a long necks and spikes appeared)  
  
D2: Attack the rabbit with your Fire of Darkness.  
  
Blackland Fire Dragon: (Blows fire and obliterates the rabbit)  
  
Pegasus 600/D2 1000  
  
Pegasus: Now I activate my face down card! It's a little doodad called Doppelganger and it lets me copy one card in play! (A large purple cat-like creature appeared. It changed to the form of Blackland Fire Dragon) Now I sacrifice him to summon my own Toon Skull!  
  
Toon Skull: (If you have a bad memory look above)  
  
Pegasus: Now Toon Skull, attack him directly!  
  
Toon Skull: (Bolts of lightning fly from his fingers and hit D2)  
  
Pegasus 600/D2 0  
  
D2: Error...error....D2...not victorious...malfunction! (Explodes)  
  
Pegasus: Good, only nine more to go.  
  
HES: So Pegasus has returned. It looks like the D2's aren't unbeatable. However, there's still nine more to stop before they kill civilians.  
  
Next Time on Cast to the Shadows: Two more D2's are spotted and it's up to Yugi and Joey to stop them this time in yet another double duel. However, Yugi is still regaining his confidence and is extremely afraid of failure. Will he be able to confront his fears and help Joey remove the mechanical menaces? Find out on the next installment of Cast to the Shadows! 


	16. Trial by Iron

Chapter 16: Trial by Iron  
  
A domino alleyway at 4:56 P.M. Two D2's are aiming at a few civilians they've cornered.  
  
D2 (1): Prepare to die biologicals (readies pistol)  
  
Man: You can't do this!  
  
Woman: Why is this happening to us?  
  
Child: Yeah, what did we ever do to you? (cries)  
  
D2 (2): Sorry, humans are inefficient so we have decided this world is better left to machines.  
  
Voice: Not so fast.  
  
D2 (1): Ah, Joey Wheeler, I remember my duel against you.  
  
Voice 2: Don't forget me.  
  
D2 (2): Yugi Muto. Have you come to lose again?  
  
Joey: We challenge you to a double duel!  
  
D2s: Fine, we accept.  
  
Yugi 4000/D2 (1) 4000/Joey 4000/D2 (2) 4000  
  
Yugi: I'll just set this monster. (thinking) I hope I don't mess up...if I do those people could get hurt.  
  
D2 (1): I shall summon Mad Sword Beast in attack mode.  
  
Mad Sword Beast: 1400/1300 Effect: When and opponent's defense mode monster is destroyed by this monster, damage is still dealt. (A creature with the body of a rhino and a turtle shell on its back charged onto the field. It had blades on different parts of the body including the "horn" on its nose area)  
  
D2 (1): Attack with Ramming Charge!  
  
Mad Sword Beast: (charges and rams Yugi's monster. It was revealed as Kuriboh)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 4000/Joey 4000/D2 (2) 4000  
  
Joey: Yugi! How could you make such an amateur mistake?  
  
Yugi: Oh man! I messed up bad!  
  
Joey: Don't worry, it's still early in the game. I'll start with my good old Panther Warrior and play Scapegoat!  
  
Panther Warrior: 2000/1800 Effect: Requires a tribute to attack. (A purple panther with golden armor, sword and shield appeared. His weapons were covered with various jewels as well)  
  
Scapegoat: 0/0 0/0 0/0 0/0 (Four small goats of different colors hovered over the Panther's head)  
  
Joey: Now I sacrifice a goat so Panther Warrior can attack Mad Sword Beast!  
  
Panther Warrior: (A goat flies onto his sword. The Panther charges and slashes the monster and the goat disappears)  
  
Joey: All right! Take that ya hunk of junk!  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 3400/Joey 4000/D2 (2) 4000  
  
D2 (2): Do not celebrate yet. For my turn I will set a card and summon Dark Elf in attack mode.  
  
Dark Elf: 2000/800 Effect: Must pay 1000 life points for this monster to attack. (A woman that looked like Mystical Elf's exact opposite appeared. She had purple hair, wore a black cloak with golden trim)  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll just set a monster and another card.  
  
D2 (1): Not a very well made move. I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode.  
  
Gemini Elf: 1900/900 (Two female elves in bright dresses appeared)  
  
D2 (1): Now I activate Raigeki to clear your field! (The lightning bolt destroyed Yugi's monster, Panther Warrior and the Scapegoats) Now as Joseph is the clearly superior duelist it is him I choose to attack.  
  
Gemini Elf: (The elves rushed at Joey and delivered several physical hits to them)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 3400/Joey 2100/D2 (2) 4000  
  
Joey: Well now it's my turn so I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and place 2 cards face down.  
  
Both D2s: (In computer mind) Joseph Wheeler in known to combine Swordsman of Landstar with Graceful Dice and Skull Dice. Caution.  
  
D2 (2): I shall activate Heavy Storm! (A huge gust of wind destroyed all magic and trap cards in play)  
  
Joey: Damn! My dice cards!  
  
D2 (2): Now attack his Swordsman my Dark Elf.  
  
Dark Elf: (Gathers a ball of energy in each hand, combines them, and fires them at the little monster)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 3400/Joey 500/D2 (2) 3000  
  
Yugi: Uh, I guess I'll set a monster and play Card Destruction meaning we have to discard our hands and draw new ones.  
  
Joey: Yugi! I had my two dice cards in my hand!  
  
Yugi: (Thinking) Oh no! I messed up again!  
  
D2 (1): Clearing you are both pitiful. Gemini Elf, finish Wheeler.  
  
Gemini Elf: (Run up and punch him again)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 3400/Joey 0/D2 (2) 3000  
  
Yugi: No! Joey! I can't beat them alone!  
  
Joey: Yugi, you can do it! I believe in you! Just remember, trust the heart of the cards!  
  
D2 (1): Foolish humans, you shall soon be dead as well as the rest of this city!  
  
To be continued...  
  
HES: Another breathtaking chapter, eh? It looks like Yugi is going solo from here on out.  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: Joey has lost all his life points and it's Yugi against 2 D2s! To make matters worse, he doesn't seem to be getting the right cards. Can Yugi make a come from behind victory or are he and Joey doomed? Find out next time on Cast to the Shadows! 


	17. Dueling Solo

Chapter 17: Dueling Solo  
  
HES: If you don't remember from last time here's a little refresher. Yugi and Joey were in a double duel to stop the D2s from killing the residents of Domino City. It seemed to be going ok until Joey lost all his life points! Now it's up to Yugi to beat not one but two D2s! Can he do it?  
  
D2 (2): Useless organism, you shall soon die (takes out pistol).  
  
Yugi: No! I can't beat both of them!  
  
Joey: Yes you can Yugi! Just trust your deck!  
  
D2 (2): Now for my move. I shall sacrifice dark Elf to summon Summoned Skull.  
  
Summoned Skull: 2500/1200 (The great demon emerged from where the elf once stood)  
  
D2 (2): Attack Yugi directly.  
  
Yugi: I activate Magical Cylinders reflecting your attack! (The lightning bolts went into a jar and came out another, hitting the D2)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 3400/Joey 0/D2 (2) 500  
  
Joey: All right Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Thanks Joey. Now for my turn I play the magic card Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician!  
  
Dark Magician: 2500/2100 (The wizard clad in purple armor holding his green staff appeared)  
  
Joey: So that's why you played Card Destruction!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Now I set a card and have Dark Magician destroy Gemini Elf!  
  
Dark Magician: (Raises his staff and shoots a beam destroying the elves)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 2800/Joey 0/D2 (2) 500  
  
D2 (1): I shall set one monster.  
  
D2 (2): My ally and I will fair far better after I sacrifice both our monsters to summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Luster Dragon: 2400/2000 (A large shining dragon flapped down onto the field. It spread its mighty wings and roared to show its power)  
  
D2 (2): Now I'll equip it with Dragon Treasure raising its stats to 2700/2300. Attack Dark Magician!  
  
Luster Dragon: (Flies and rams into the Dark Magician. However, a flash of light knocks it back and destroys it)  
  
D2 (2): You cheated.  
  
Yugi: No, I activated my face down card. It's a magic card called Trial By Light and Darkness! (Suddenly, the light disappeared and a new monster stood) It changes Dark Magician into Magician of Black Chaos!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: 2800/2300 (A man that resembled the Dark Magician with blue skin appeared. He wore black armor with red decoration and carried a staff of the same design)  
  
Yugi: That means you just lost a monster and 100 life points.  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 2800/Joey 0/D2 (2) 400  
  
Yugi: Now it's my move. Now, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior: 1700/1600 (A yellow robot made of magnets flew out of the card)  
  
Yugi: Magician of Black Chaos, destroy D2 number 1! Beta, zap D2 number 2!  
  
Yugi's monsters: (A blast from the Magician's staff and a shock from the Magnet Warrior defeated the two robots)  
  
Yugi 2800/D2 (1) 0/Joey 0/ D2 (2) 0  
  
Joey: Great going Yugi! You did it!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I did. I guess I'm not so bad after all...  
  
D2s: Error...lost...not programmed...error (Both explode)  
  
Man: Thank you for saving us.  
  
Woman: You are both heroes.  
  
Joey: Would love to stay and chat but my friend and I have more of these guys we have to stop.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, let's go Joey.  
  
5:34 P.M. At Domino Arcade  
  
D2: So many humans congregate here it should be easy to eliminate them. Now where to start?  
  
Voice: Not so fast! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
D2: You are a fool. I would surely win.  
  
Voice: Not likely, because I have a whole deck just waiting to infect you.  
  
D2: Fool, I'll squash your insects.  
  
Both: Let's duel!  
  
HES: 3 down, 7 to go. As the D2s drop, the story comes closer to a close. I am currently coming up with an idea for another fanfic that I will start as soon as I finish this one.  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: Weevil (if you couldn't guess) is up against a D2. But he's not the only one having to go against one of them. It looks like the old Dino Duelist Rex Raptor might show up for a bit of fun. You won't want to miss the next exciting installment of Cast to the Shadows! 


	18. Bugs Get Squashed

Chapter 18: Drone or Droid?  
  
HES: In our last chapter Yugi single-handedly beat 2 D2s. Now Weevil Underwood has to square off against another mechanical menace.  
  
Weevil: Ok tin man, you can go first.  
  
D2: Fine bug brain. I will summon Great Angus in attack mode.  
  
Great Angus: 1800/600 (A huge dog-like beast with long claws and pink-red skin appeared)  
  
Weevil: That thing couldn't squash a roach if it has a fly swatter the size of mercury! So I summon Jurai Gumo in attack mode!  
  
Jurai Gumo: 2200/100 Effect: May have to pay ½ of your life points when it attacks (50/50 chance) (A large brown spider appeared and began to spin a web)  
  
Weevil: Now my spider, attack!  
  
Jurai Gumo: (Pounces on the beast and rips it in half)  
  
D2 3600/Weevil 2000  
  
Weevil: Drat! My life points decreased!  
  
D2: Foolish human. I will play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards. Now I will set a monster.  
  
Weevil: You're already afraid. I summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky in attack mode!  
  
Insect Soldiers of the Sky: 1000/600 Effect: Gains 1000 attack points when attacking a Wind monster (A small fly flew over Weevil's field)  
  
Weevil: Now my Jurai Gumo, attack his set monster!  
  
Jurai Gumo: (Pounces on the monster and crushes it. However, there is an explosion killing both of Weevil's monsters)  
  
D2: My Cyber Jar. Now we pick up five cards and all monsters with four stars or less we summon or set.  
  
Weevil: I summon Girochin Kuwagata and set a monster.  
  
D2: I select Zombyra the Dark, Goblin attack Force and Giant Orc.  
  
Weevil: I'll end my turn.  
  
D2: Now to finish you. I play Raigeki. You are doomed. Attack my monsters.  
  
D2s monsters: (Hit Weevil in various ways)  
  
D2: Now to finish you! (Takes out a pistol and shoots him)  
  
Voice: You bastard!  
  
D2: What did you just say?  
  
Voice: You killed my friend so prepare to be stomped!  
  
D2: Rex Raptor? You are a poor player. However, I am in need of more fun.  
  
Rex: Then let's duel! (Straps on duel disk)  
  
D2: Go first. Dinosaurs were unintelligent and so are you.  
  
Rex 4000/D2 4000  
  
Rex: I summon Armored Lizard in attack mode!  
  
Armored Lizard: 1500/1200 (A lizard with yellow skin wearing blue armor appeared)  
  
D2: I will set a monster.  
  
Rex: (Draws) Yes! I just drew the card that's going to squash you!  
  
D2: Oh no! He didn't just get...  
  
Rex: Yes it's...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
HES: Weevil's dead and Rex is trying to get ahead. So, I hope you're ready for what's next.  
  
Next Time on Cast to the Shadows: Rex is up against someone much harder than Joey or Espa Roba. This time, though, he's got some great new dinos. However, D2 isn't going to surrender without putting up a good fight. Will Rex meet the same fate as Weevil? Find out next time on Cast to the Shadows! 


	19. Rex's Raptors

Chapter 19: Dino Demolition  
  
Rex: I just drew the card to finish you off! I activate Ultra Evolution Pill! (A blue and pink pill appears in front of the Armored Lizard. The lizard eats it and begins to glow) As everyone knows dinosaurs evolved from primitive lizards. So, now my little lizard has become the king of the dinosaurs!  
  
Dark Tyranno: 2600/2300 (A large, black T-Rex appeared and roared loudly)  
  
D2: No! How could you?  
  
Rex: And for my normal summon I'll bring forth another dinosaur called Mad Sword Beast and equip it with Raise Body Heat!  
  
Mad Sword Beast: 1700/1600 Effect: Deals damage even if monster is in defense mode. (The rhino-like beast stomped its large hooves as it readied itself for the charge. Its body burned brightly with a newfound energy)  
  
Rex: Attack his monster Mad Sword Beast!  
  
Mad Sword Beast: (Charges and rams D2s monster revealing it as Electric Lizard. A shock wave stopped the beast from moving any more)  
  
Rex: Damn, now my monster can't attack until next turn! Oh well, Tyranno, attack directly!  
  
Dark Tyranno: (Slashes D2 with its long claws)  
  
Rex 4000/D2 500  
  
D2: Oh no! He has already reduced me to 1/8 my original life points! What will I do to win?  
  
Rex: You won't! Cuz no one beats Rex Raptor!  
  
D2: No! My deck was not set to duel you! There is only one move left. I shall set a monster and play Swords of Revealing Light! (Large shining golden swords block Rex's monsters)  
  
Rex: So what if I can't attack? I'll just summon Mammoth Graveyard in attack mode!  
  
Mammoth Graveyard: 1200/800 (A mammoth made of bone appeared)  
  
D2: Now for my move. I shall set another monster.  
  
Rex: Chicken! I will summon Two Headed King Rex in attack mode!  
  
Two Headed King Rex: 1600/1200 (A large purple dinosaur with two spiked heads appeared. It flapped its mighty wings causing dust to swirl around Rex's field)  
  
D2: My swords expire next turn. No matter. I sacrifice one of my monsters to summon Shadow Ghoul in attack mode!  
  
Shadow Ghoul: 1800/1300 Effect: Gets +100 attack for every monster in controller's graveyard. (A green demon with many red eyes all over its body and long claws screeched as it was summoned)  
  
D2: Now I play Card Destruction forcing us to draw new hands. And because I was holding three monsters, Shadow Ghoul gains another 300 attack points. Attack his Mammoth.  
  
Shadow Ghoul: (Raises its claw and rips the creature in half and floats back toward D2)  
  
Rex 3100/D2 500  
  
Rex: So what? I'm still winning. I'll switch all my monsters except Dark Tyranno into defense mode.  
  
D2: No, my swords are gone. Now it is up to skill. I set a card. Shadow Ghoul, eliminate Mad Sword Beast.  
  
Shadow Ghoul: (Uses both claws the shred the dinosaur)  
  
Rex: Now you're wide open. Attack his Ghoul Dark Tyranno!  
  
Dark Tyranno: (Runs and slashes at the ghoul. However, a purple cylinder reflects his attack)  
  
D2: Magical Cylinder negates your attack and sends it at you directly.  
  
Rex 500/D2 500  
  
Rex: Damn. You go.  
  
D2: I shall set one monster. Ha. Even if you attack I'll only lose 300 life points but I'll still be alive.  
  
Rex: Wrong. Cause now I play Wasteland! (The field became covered with sand and cacti)  
  
D2: What? No!  
  
Rex: Yeah! Now my dinosaurs gain 200 extra attack points. Enough to wipe you out! Dark Tyranno, finish him with Ultra Claw!  
  
Dark Tyranno: (Brings down its claws and smashes Shadow Ghoul)  
  
D2: No!  
  
Rex 500/D2 0  
  
Rex: Looks like I win.  
  
D2: Malfunction...(explodes)  
  
Rex: Looks like that's 2 down. Sorry Weevil pal, but you were avenged.  
  
Voice: Since when do you know such big words?  
  
Rex: Uh...it's you.  
  
Mai: Yeah. Well I've taken out two D2s, so have Yugi and Joey and Pegasus got one.  
  
Rex: Well, the one you see behind me is my second. That makes...(counts on his fingers)  
  
Mai: That's seven. Three more to go. Come on, let's hurry. (Both run out)  
  
HES: So, it's looks like you guys got at least 3 more chapters coming. Sorry I sorta screwed y'all by making Mai and Rex beat ones in duels I never wrote up. It's only that I've got a lot of homework now so I'm trying to finish this story and start a new one. It'll be just as good, if not better and I hope all my devoted fans will look it up. Oh yeah, I'm working to put out chapters as fast as I can so please don't get mad if you only see a new one once every two or three weeks.  
  
Next time on cast to the Shadows: Another D2 has been spotted by another daring duelist. He's gotten some new cards and is looking to beat some robot butt! However, without some cards that were very dear to him, can he succeeded? Find out next time on cast to the Shadows! 


	20. Mako's Mission

Chapter 20: A Fisherman's Fate  
  
Domino Pier 6:01 P.M. A D2 is about to shoot tow fishermen.  
  
D2: Inefficient humans, prepare to die!  
  
Voice: Not so fast, it's time to duel!  
  
D2: (In computer brain) Analyzing...Mako Tsunami, Sea Duelist. Strongest card: Formerly Fortress Whale, currently Amphibian Beast. (Talking) I accept. This should be no challenge at all.  
  
Mako 4000/D2 4000  
  
Mako: I start off with the magic card A Legendary Ocean! (The field was covered with sea and tall towers of Atlantis arose) Now I'll summon Great White who gains a 200-point boost from my magic card!  
  
Great White: 1600/800 w/ Legendary Ocean 1800/1000. (A shark with arms swam below the waves waiting to strike)  
  
D2: A weak card. I shall summon Dark Elf in attack mode and place one card face down. Dark Elf, destroy his Great White.  
  
Dark Elf: 2000/800 Effect: Pay 1000 to attack (A monster resembling a Mystical Elf appeared. She conjured a ball of energy and sent it flying into Great White)  
  
Mako 3800/D2 3000  
  
Mako: You are foolish! You lost 1000 while I only lost 200!  
  
D2: Then make a better move.  
  
Mako: I shall. Now I summon Seven Colored Fish in attack mode!  
  
Seven Colored Fish: 1800/800 w/Legendary Ocean 2000/1000 (A long fish of many colors appeared)  
  
Mako: I will abstain from attacking as my monster is equal in strength to yours.  
  
D2: I shall set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Mako: You are trying to delay my victory. I will have Seven Colored Fish attack!  
  
Seven Colored Fish: (Swims at the face down card and destroys it. Revealed as Cyber Jar)  
  
Mako: Damn you!  
  
D2: Now all our monsters our gone and we each pick up five cards. I will summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and Battle Ox (1700/1000).  
  
Mako: I will set three monsters.  
  
D2: Now who is afraid? I will sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Dark Magician in attack mode.  
  
Dark Magician: 2500/2100 (A wizard in purple armor clutching a green staff appeared hovering above the field)  
  
D2: Attack his set monster on the left!  
  
Mako: Good! You just destroyed Mother Grizzly.  
  
D2: This means you can special summon a Water monster with 1500 attack points or less to the field in attack mode.  
  
Mako: Right, so I'm choosing Penguin Torpedo.  
  
Penguin Torpedo: 550/500 w/ Legendary Ocean 750/700 Effect: Sacrifice this monster and do damage equal to this monster's attack points to your opponent's life points. (A small penguin rocket appeared swimming through the water)  
  
Mako: Now it's my turn. I'll set another monster and have Penguin Torpedo attack you directly.  
  
Penguin Torpedo: (Swims at D2 and rams itself into it, exploding on impact)  
  
Mako 3800/D2 2250  
  
D2: Pitiful. I was barely touched. And now I'll make up for it. I play Poison of the Old Man giving me 1200 life points!  
  
Mako 3800/D2 3450  
  
D2: Now I'll summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!  
  
Archfiend Soldier: 1900/1200 (A demon resembling a smaller Summoned Skull with a cape appeared)  
  
D2: My Archfiend attacks the card on the right and Dark Magician attacks the one on the left.  
  
Mako: Damn! Well, all I can do is set one monster.  
  
D2: Archfiend, attack his monster. Dark Magician, direct attack.  
  
D2's monsters: (Shoot a beam clearing Mako's field and hitting him)  
  
Mako 1300/D2 3450  
  
Mako: I'll activate Ocean of Regeneration reviving my set Giant Jellyfish. Now I sacrifice it to summon Amphibian Beast!  
  
Amphibian Beast: 2400/2000 w/Legendary Ocean 2600/2200 (A green frog-like monster swam through the waters on the field).  
  
Mako: Now attack and destroy Dark Magician!  
  
Amphibian Beast: (Shoots a jet of water that destroys the mage)  
  
Mako 1300/D2 3350  
  
D2: Pitiful. I was barely scratched. I will set a monster and switch my Archfiend to defense mode.  
  
Mako: I'll set a card and use Change of Heart on your set monster. I will now sacrifice to summon Legendary Fisherman!  
  
Legendary Fisherman: 1850/1700 w/ Legendary Ocean 2050/1900 (A man with a harpoon riding a dolphin swam wildly through the water)  
  
Mako: Now Legendary Fisherman destroy his Archfiend. Amphibian Beast, direct attack!  
  
Mako 1300/D2 700  
  
D2: Now it is my turn for a trump card. I'll activate Soul Exchange and Change of Heart to sacrifice your two monsters to summon this, Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400/2000 (A large black dragon flew over the field)  
  
D2: It is sad that activating Soul Exchange forces me to give up my battle phase. But it doesn't matter as in my hand I hold Raigeki. You are doomed.  
  
Mako: Not yet...(draws a card)(thinks) Please...I need to win...(talking) Yes! Now to defeat you! I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!  
  
Amphibious Bugroth MK-3: 1500/1300 w/Legendary Ocean 1700/1500 Effect: If "Umi" is in play this monster can attack you opponent directly. (A machine that resembled a submarine surfaced. It has a large torpedo on either side)  
  
Mako: And as my Legendary Ocean counts as Umi...well you can guess. Attack!  
  
Amphibious Bugroth MK-3: (Fires two torpedoes over Red Eyes and hits D2)  
  
Mako 1300/D2 0  
  
Mako: Looks like I win.  
  
D2: Error...error...I am D2...pr...programmed....malfunction(explodes)  
  
Joey: (runs up) Good job Mako.  
  
Mako: Thanks. How many are left?  
  
Joey: Only one. But it's D2 Prime! The best of all!  
  
Mako: Hmm...  
  
Joey: Yugi, Kaiba and me are tracking it right now so go back to whatever you were doing.  
  
Mako: Fine. Good luck!  
  
HES: My first chapter in a long time. I apologize. In the months I haven't been writing I've had some very difficult assignments (essay, memorize Gettysburg Address, just to name a few). Well, now I'm trying to write more so expect the next chapter by May 10 at the earliest (maybe earlier if I get more time).  
  
Next time on Cast to the Shadows: it's a final showdown against D2 Prime. This guy's deck is specially designed for taking down any duelist. But who's going to duel him? Joey? Yugi? Kaiba? What if I told you it was all of them but it's not a 3 on 1 duel. You'll see next time on Cast to the Shadows. (Note to readers: The next chapter will be the first of 3 endings. Each ending is different. IE Ending one is different than ending two. They will have different events that will influence why they turn out this way). 


	21. Prime Suspect aka: The End

Chapter 21: Prime Suspect  
  
Domino Park, 7:31 P.M. Yugi, Joey and Kaiba are standing and talking.  
  
Yugi: Guess all we gotta do now is find D2 Prime.  
  
Kaiba: I think you fail to comprehend this, but he's searching for us. He wants to kill us.  
  
Joey: I'll take him on!  
  
Kaiba: A puppy like you could never stand up to a D2.  
  
Joey: You wanna say that again you jackass?  
  
Kaiba: Pitiful...you think you're so strong.  
  
Joey: Yeah, well I'll cut...  
  
Yugi: Guys cut it out! We need to find that last D2.  
  
D2: Or possibly it is I who shall find you.  
  
All: D2!  
  
D2: In the metal. I am looking for a duel.  
  
All: Me!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up Wheeler, you couldn't even beat me so what chance do you have against a robot I made?  
  
Joey: Ok you bastard! Wanna take this outside?  
  
Kaiba: We are outside moron.  
  
Joey: Uh! You make me so mad I could...  
  
Yugi: I'll duel you.  
  
D2: Fine by me.  
  
Joey: Yugi...you'll need help...here (puts something in Yugi's hands)  
  
Kaiba: You might as well borrow these (puts something in Yugi's hands)  
  
Yugi: Wow guys, thanks. Jinzo...and Blue Eyes. Rocket Warrior and even Lord of Dragons.  
  
D2: Prepare to duel.  
  
D2 4000/Yugi 4000  
  
D2: I will start by setting one monster in defense mode as well as 2 cards face down.  
  
Yugi: I'll set a monster too.  
  
D2: A poor move. I shall sacrifice my face down monster to summon the Luster Dragon.  
  
Luster Dragon: 2400/1500 (A green dragon with shining emerald wings appeared)  
  
D2: (in computerized brain) Yugi Muto has most likely set Big Shield Guardna. Do no attack. (Talking) I will end my turn.  
  
Yugi: A smart move for a machine. I'll sacrifice my Big Shield Guardna to summon the card Joey gave me Jinzo!  
  
Jinzo: 2400/1500 Effect: Negates all traps (An android covered in armor appeared)  
  
D2: (In computer brain) My traps are now useless. I'd be better if I cleared them from the field entirely. (Talking) I will set a monster and activate Gryphon's Feather Duster! (A gust of wind destroyed all of D2's traps)  
  
D2 5000/Yugi 4000  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
D2: I have just destroyed all my own trap cards and have gained 500 points for each. Your turn.  
  
Yugi: I will activate Stop Defense forcing your monster into attack mode.  
  
D2: My Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000).  
  
Yugi: Now I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts!  
  
Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200 (A lion with a unicorn's horn growled viciously at D2)  
  
Yugi: Jinzo destroy his Soldier and Gazelle attack him directly!  
  
Jinzo: (Fires an energy beam killing the Soldier)  
  
Gazelle: (Slashes D2)  
  
D2 2400/Yugi 4000  
  
D2: I have no fear. For now I activate Swords of Revealing Light! (Shining swords appeared and blocked Yugi's monsters)  
  
Yugi: Damn, now I can't attack for three turns. I'll just set a monster and end my turn.  
  
D2: I will summon Sangan in attack mode.  
  
Sangan: 1000/600 Effect: When sent from field to graveyard add a monster in your deck with 1500 attack points or less to your hand. (A small, furry orange three-eyed monster sat happily. It's green arms and sharp claws looked fairly dangerous despite its low attack)  
  
Yugi: I'll sacrifice my set monster and Gazelle to summon Dark Magician!  
  
Dark Magician: 2500/2100 (A magician with a green staff and purple armor appeared)  
  
D2: I will sacrifice Sangan in order to set one monster face down. Now I shall add a monster to my hand.  
  
Yugi: Well, it's the final turn on your swords. So, I'll summon Joey's Rocket Warrior in attack mode.  
  
Rocket Warrior: 1500/1200 Effect: Reduce one monster's attack by 500 (A small green robot with a small sword and shield hovered over the field. His head resembled the top of a rocket)  
  
D2: Your time is up. I will sacrifice the Labyrinth Wall I had face down and the Cannon Soldier in my hand to activate Curse of the Masked Beast, which lets me summon Masked Beast.  
  
Masked Beast: 3200/1800 (A large hideous beast holding a wooden staff emerged. His top half resembled a human torso while a reptile-like abdomen replaced legs.)  
  
D2: Masked Beast, destroy his Rocket Warrior.  
  
Masked Beast: (Raises his staff and crushes Rocket Warrior)  
  
D2 2400/Yugi 2300  
  
Yugi: All I can do is switch all my monsters into defense mode.  
  
D2: I have now gained the upper hand. Ah, I have just drawn a very good card. I now summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode.  
  
Enraged Battle Ox: 1700/1000 Effect: While face-up all Beast-Warriors, Winged Beasts and Beasts deal damage even if the monster is in defense mode. (A Battle Ox appeared and snorted loudly. His face was red with rage and his body looked more reddish than his cousin)  
  
D2: Enraged Battle Ox, destroy his Jinzo. The same goes for you Masked Beast, destroy his Dark Magician.  
  
D2's monsters: (Smash Yugi's two monsters to pieces leaving him defenseless)  
  
D2 2400/Yugi 2100  
  
D2: Weakling. Soon you shall lose. Next turn I will destroy you. Also, I'll activate Block Attack switching my Battle Ox to defense mode.  
  
Yugi: Not if I can help it. I believe...in the Heart of the Cards! (Draws) And now D2, your fate is sealed! Activate monster Reborn to revive Rocket Warrior!  
  
D2: You have revived a weaker monster. Why not your Jinzo or Dark Magician?  
  
Yugi: Because now I activate my Trump card. I summon Lord of Dragons!  
  
Lord of Dragons: 1200/1100 (A wizard in golden dragon-bone armor with a flowing cape appeared)  
  
Yugi: Now by playing Flute of Summoning Dragon I can call forth Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Red Eyes/Blue Eyes: 2400/2400; 3000/2500 (Please tell me you know what they look like by now)  
  
Yugi: Now by using Rocket Warrior's effect I'll bring your Masked Beast's attack down to 2700. Now Blue Eyes, destroy his Masked Beast with White Lightning!  
  
Blue-Eyes: (A bolt of lightning engulfed the creature and destroyed it)  
  
Yugi: And that's not all. Rocket Warrior, eliminate his battle Ox and now Red Eyes, finish him off!  
  
Yugi's monsters: (A blast of energy hits D2's field causing a surge of power)  
  
D2 0/Yugi 2100  
  
D2: Impossible...error...error...(explodes)  
  
Joey: All right Yugi! You did it!  
  
Kaiba: Hmm...guess you're not so bad after all.  
  
Yugi: Here guys, take your cards back. They were a big help in winning.  
  
Joey: Don't mention it buddy.  
  
Kaiba: Now that crisis has been averted I need to get back to my lab. I have work to do. (Walks off)  
  
Yugi: Well, I'm just glad this problem is over.  
  
Joey: Me too.  
  
The End  
  
HES: A climatic battle, no? Well, that's the real end of the story. But, I'm not really done. There's still one more chapter and it's a 2-parter. They are two alternate endings I thought of just for the hell of it. No, the one you just read is the real ending, the others are just for fun. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you'll look into reading my future fanfics (yes I am currently at work on another). See ya. 


	22. Alternate Endings

Alternate Endings  
  
Alternate Ending 1: This part happens just after D2 has summoned Masked Beast and switched Enraged Battle Ox to defense.  
  
D2: I set a card and end my turn.  
  
Yugi: Now to beat you! I have a combo to win!  
  
D2: Ironic. Now I activate Disturbance Strategy forcing you to put your hand back into your deck and draw a new one.  
  
Yugi: No! These cards all suck!  
  
D2: Now since you have no hope, Masked Beast, finish Yugi!  
  
Yugi: No! I lost!  
  
D2: Now...(raises M-16 and fires at Yugi, Joey and Kaiba who all die) My work is complete. Now for the rest of humanity (walks off).  
  
D2: Now since you have no hope, Masked Beast, finish Yugi!  
  
Yugi: No! I lost!  
  
D2: Now...(raises M-16 and fires at Yugi, Joey and Kaiba who all die) My work is complete. Now for the rest of humanity (walks off).  
  
Alternate Ending 2: This happens after Yugi's victory.  
  
Yugi: Guess it's over.  
  
Voice: Not so fast, Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: Marik!  
  
Yami Marik: it is time for you to face my wrath!  
  
Joey: Oh no you don't!  
  
Yami Marik: I came to do this! (Points Millennium Rod at Joey) Ha ha ha!  
  
Joey: Ahhh!  
  
Yami Marik: His mind is now trapped forever in the Shadow Realm. And you are next Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Damn you!  
  
Yami Marik: As for you Yugi, I have something to ask you...can I have your autograph? 


End file.
